Quem Segura o bebê?
by Andy Cullen Halliwell
Summary: Ele é um conquistador... Ela se faz de durona, mas no fundo sabe o quanto ele mexe com ela. Rosalie trabalha para Emmett, e está prestes a sair para montar seu negócio, mas uma pequena terceira pessoa faz com que ela fique... E que se entregue ao amor...
1. Prólogo

**PRÓLOGO**

* * *

A Grande Mentira.

Dia 1... E o jogo começa...

Rosalie Hale parou diante da porta onde se lia Emmett Cullen, Presidente, e respirou fundo. Tudo que tinha a fazer era bater. O homem do outro lado a mandaria entrar, ela abriria a porta, entraria no escritório e a mentira começaria.

Depois disso, só teria de manter seu emprego junto desse homem por um ano e receberia o financiamento necessário para começar seu próprio negócio. O que poderia ser mais fácil?

Rosalie ajeitou os óculos de lentes tingidas, alisou os cabelos presos num coque austero e ajeitou a saia marrom e o suéter que ameaçavam engoli-la. Muito bem, estava pronta. Ergueu o punho cerrado para bater, mas a porta se abriu antes que a alcançasse. E foi então que o viu pela primeira vez.

Nesse instante percebeu que havia cometido um engano ao não acreditar em Carlisle Cullen, pai de Emmett. Ele a prevenira. Todas as secretárias que Emm contratava apaixonavam-se por ele e acabavam confundindo a situação de trabalho.

Achava que Carlisle havia exagerado, mas agora compreendia que não.

Emm Cullen era o homem mais lindo que já vira. Alto, de rosto aristocrático e queixo proeminente, era o retrato da virilidade. Cabelos loiros e lisos enfatizavam os olhos de poder hipnótico, e ela teve de retroceder alguns passos para superar o espanto provocado por sua presença imponente.

— Ora, ora... — ele disse, cruzando os braços e encostando-se no batente. — Quem temos aqui?

— Eu... Sou Rosalie Hale — apresentou-se, horrorizada ao ouvir o tremor na própria voz. Se continuasse assim, não conseguiria sustentar sequer cinco minutos dessa mentira!

Devagar, Emm ergueu os ombros e aproximou-se. Ela ficou onde estava, incapaz de falar ou mover-se. Tinha de pensar na Baby Dream, a loja de brinquedos que sonhava abrir com a mãe.

Reunindo forças, ela estendeu a mão.

— Sou Rosalie Hale — repetiu com voz fria e controlada. — Seu pai contratou-me para o cargo de secretária.

— É um prazer conhecê-la, Srta. Hale. Ou devo chamá-la de senhora? — ele sorriu, apertando sua mão e estudando o anel de diamante que adornava seu dedo. — Senhorita. Comprometida, mas não de maneira irreversível. Quem é o felizardo?

Rosalie fitou os olhos azuis e torceu para que suas lentes tingidas escondessem o pânico que ameaçava dominá-la. Devia ter antecipado esse tipo de pergunta.

— Will... William — inventou.

— O felizardo chama-se Will-William. Venha, vamos entrar e conversar mais um pouco. Quer um café, ou um chá? Também temos suco de laranja.

— Não, obrigada — respondeu, seguindo-o e aproveitando para recompor-se.

— Sente-se. Meu pai deve ter explicado que estive fora do país durante o processo de seleção, não? Por isso não pude escolher minha própria secretária. Por que ele a preferiu dentre todas as outras?

Não podia revelar a verdade. Carlisle exigira que não contasse que haviam se conhecido através de seu concurso anual para jovens empresários, uma disputa cujo objetivo era ajudar jovens empreendedores a começarem seus próprios negócios.

Havia esperado conquistar o primeiro prêmio, uma quantia com a qual teria aberto a Baby Dream. Infelizmente só conseguira o terceiro lugar. Embora não pudesse abrir sua loja com a quantia conquistada no concurso, ao menos caíra nas graças de Carlisle Cullen, que decidira lhe dar uma oportunidade de realizar seu sonho... de forma indireta.

— Pelo que seu pai disse, deduzi que andou enfrentando alguns problemas para manter suas secretárias. — O que impedira Carlisle de aposentar-se, uma situação que ele pretendia corrigir o mais depressa possível. — Ele sentiu que eu não causaria esse tipo de problema.

— E mesmo? E por quê?

— Porque sou séria a respeito de meu trabalho.

E porque só precisava conservar esse emprego de secretária por um ano, mantendo um relacionamento absolutamente profissional com Emm Cullen, para obter o financiamento necessário à abertura da loja de brinquedos. Não sacrificaria seu sonho por um pouco de diversão nos braços do inglês. De jeito nenhum!

— Espero que sim — Emm respondeu. — Fale mais sobre si mesma, sim?

Hesitante Rosalie resumiu os dados contidos no curriculum que enviara antecipadamente, enquanto ele a observava com atenção, registrando cada detalhe de seu comportamento sério e rígido.

Teria conseguido enxergar através do disfarce? Teria percebido que havia encoberto a tonalidade dourada de seus cabelos com uma tintura castanha escura, e que vestia roupas vários números maiores para esconder o corpo? Os óculos de lentes tingidas também eram um artefato para torná-la menos atraente. E quanto ao anel de noivado? Era um peso pouco familiar e tão desconfortável quanto o restante do conjunto.

Para a filha de um ministro, a duplicidade não era nada fácil. Mas queria realizar seu sonho, e essa encenação temporária seria seu passaporte para a independência financeira.

— E assim — concluiu — trabalhei nessa empresa por um ano, até que fui convidada para este cargo.

Emm não fez qualquer comentário, os olhos azuis atentos como se buscassem algo que ele ainda não conseguira captar. Rosalie sustentou o olhar intenso, consciente de que teria de manter a calma durante o próximo ano inteiro, ou não chegaria ao fim desse projeto.

Finalmente ele afirmou com a cabeça.

— Seja bem-vinda, Srta. Hale. Como sempre, papai soube escolher. Deixe-me mostrar sua mesa — ele convidou, se levantando e indicando o caminho para a ante-sala. — Este é seu novo lar. Sente-se.

— Obrigada.

— Aproveite para conhecer o ambiente, explorar a área dos escritórios e tomar um café, ou um chá. Apresente-se em minha sala dentro de uma hora, e então discutiremos os procedimentos administrativos e suas funções. Para ser bem direto, só há uma coisa que espero que faça.

— O quê?

— Tudo que eu mandar.

Podia entender por que as mulheres caíam por ele como pinos de boliche. Além da aparência estonteante, Emm tinha inteligência e um senso de humor refinado, características irresistíveis num homem de sua posição. Talvez esse charme fosse apenas parte de sua personalidade, uma característica tão natural que ele nem percebia o efeito que exercia sobre o sexo oposto.

O tempo diria...

Enquanto isso, só havia uma maneira de lidar com ele.

— Tudo que mandar não faz parte de minha descrição de cargo. Terá de ser um pouco mais específico, Sr. Cullen.

— Verei o que posso fazer — ele riu. — Ah... e mais uma coisa. Emm contornou a mesa e parou atrás dela. Podia sentir os dedos tocando seu pescoço, um toque suave, quase imperceptível. Rosalie tentou levantar-se, mas ele a impediu.

— Fique quieta, querida. Só um instante.

E então ele afastou-se e voltou para frente da mesa, de onde podia encará-la.

— O que estava fazendo? — Rosalie perguntou perturbada.

— Estava apenas lhe prestando um favor. Notei que o último botão de sua blusa se soltara, e achei que devia ajudá-la. Afinal, uma mulher do seu estilo não pode andar com um botão aberto.

Sem dizer mais nada, ele voltou ao seu escritório e fechou a porta.

E esse tipo de atitude, Rosalie compreendeu, estabelecia o padrão do relacionamento. Faria o papel da profissional estóica, enquanto ele a provocaria em busca de uma resposta nada profissional.

Soltando o ar num longo suspiro, Rosalie olhou para o calendário sobre a mesa. O futuro lhe reservava um ano composto por dias intermináveis. Trezentos e sessenta e cinco dias, para ser mais exata. Parecia uma eternidade. Sem pensar no que estava fazendo, abriu a gaveta e vasculhou a parafernália amontoada dentro dela em busca de uma caneta vermelha.

Com grande deliberação, e satisfação ainda maior, fez um X sobre o primeiro dia de sua sentença de um ano.

E nesse instante Rosalie percebeu em que tipo de encrenca havia se metido... e como o próximo ano seria longo e difícil.

* * *

**Minha primeira fic desse Shipper... então o que acham??**

**Reviews please!!**

**Bjos!!**


	2. By You

**CAPÍTULO I – By You (Feito Por Você)**

* * *

A Grande Mentira.

Dia 337 e até agora tudo vai bem...

— Bom dia, Srta. Hale — o guarda de segurança a cumprimentou com um sorriso. — Chegou cedo, como sempre. Chova ou faça sol.

Rosalie apoiou o guarda-chuva ensopado na mesa do segurança e tirou as luvas.

— Hoje estamos mais para chuva do que para sol — respondeu, retribuindo o sorriso.

— O tempo está horrível. Teve um bom final de semana?

— Esplêndido, obrigada, Aro. E você?

— Fui passear nas montanhas com minha esposa e as crianças. A meteorologia previa neve, e nem sempre temos a chance de vê-la caindo. Foi inesquecível.

— A primeira neve do inverno. Deve ter sido realmente maravilhoso.

— Seu noivo nunca a leva às montanhas para ver a neve?

— Ah, não... nunca.

— Ora, mas isso é uma pena.

— Tem razão — Rosalie se recompôs, percebendo que quase cometera um deslize. — Vou sugerir um passeio às montanhas no próximo final de semana, e tenho certeza de que ele ficará entusiasmado com a idéia.

— Sim, sem dúvida.

— Obrigada pela sugestão, Aro. Iremos no próximo fim-de-semana.

Sabia que o segurança não acreditara, pois ele a encarava com uma ruga entre os olhos e um ar de quem está pensando em dizer mais alguma coisa para salvar sua dignidade. O que era ridículo. Depois de quase um ano de mentiras, não tinha muita dignidade a ser salva.

— Seu noivo é um homem de sorte — ele comentou. — Ter uma mulher tão... tão... tão elegante como futura esposa!

— Obrigada Aro. Meu noivo também é muito elegante. E como ele está sempre disposto a me agradar, tenho certeza de que aceitará sua sugestão sobre o passeio. Talvez possamos até alugar um chalé e passar o fim-de-semana.

— O que é isso? — interrompeu uma voz profunda e debochada. — A Srta. Hale já está planejando o próximo final de semana?

Vermelha Rosalie virou-se para cumprimentar Emm Cullen e demonstrar a mesma calma com que se comportara nos últimos onze meses.

— Foi só uma idéia — respondeu, fitando-o nos olhos. Ele aproximouse e encurralou-a contra a mesa do segurança.

— Uma idéia nada inocente, a julgar por esse rubor em seu rosto. Não precisa aceitar esse tipo de coisa se ainda não está preparada.

Havia uma nota de preocupação autêntica em sua voz, e Rosalie sentiu-se culpada. Não tinha o direito de preocupar Aro e Emm com essa conversa maluca sobre um noivo imaginário e um suposto interlúdio romântico.

— Obrigada pelo conselho — respondeu, tentando encerrar a discussão antes que fosse tarde demais.

— Por nada — Emm sorriu, segurando seu braço e levando-a em direção ao elevador. — Por que estava falando sobre um fim-de-semana com... qual é mesmo o nome dele?

— Will... William, como está farto de saber.

— E Will-William vai levá-la para as montanhas e seduzi-la? Era isso que estava dizendo a Aro?

— Não é de sua conta — ela disparou, o rosto voltado para a porta do elevador. O metal refletia sua imagem e o ar determinado de Emm. — E não pense que não percebi aquele olhar que trocou com Aro.

—É da minha conta se eu decidir me interessar pelo assunto. E de que olhar está falando?

— Sabe muito bem a que olhar me refiro. Aquele que os homens costumam trocar quando estão diante de uma mulher que consideram tola.

— Ah... Está falando de nosso olhar de preocupação.

Rosalie encarou-o, e logo percebeu seu engano. Ele seria capaz de derreter a calota polar com a força daquele olhar.

— Minha vida pessoal não lhe diz respeito — disse, desviando os olhos dos dele. — E certamente não é da conta de Aro, também.

— Pelo contrário. Você decidiu partilhar com Aro aspectos de sua vida pessoal, e não pode reclamar se ele opinar a respeito dela. E quanto a mim, acredite ou não, tudo que lhe diz respeito me interessa.

— Por que haveria de importar-se se Will... William e eu fossemos passar o final de semana fora? — Ainda gaguejava cada vez que pronunciava o nome do noivo fictício, e Emm tomava nota de cada hesitação.

O elevador chegou e os dois entraram. Ele acionou o botão do último andar antes de responder:

— Ele a está pressionando?

Sabia perfeitamente a que ele referia-se, mas ergueu o queixo e sorriu com inocência fingida.

— Pressionando? O que quer dizer?

— Estou falando de sexo, é óbvio. E não perca tempo com esse ar de ingenuidade, porque você é uma péssima atriz.

Péssima atriz? Mal sabia ele! Durante o último ano, aperfeiçoara ao máximo os dotes artísticos que nem sabia possuir. E se um dia seu pai descobrisse, a decepção partiria seu coração.

— Recuso-me a continuar discutindo esse assunto — disse. — Repito, minha vida pessoal não é de sua conta.

Emm apertou um botão e o elevador parou.

— Não faça isso, Rosalie — disse. — Não tome uma decisão tão séria movida pelo impulso. Você merece coisa melhor.

— O que pode ser melhor que uma montanha coberta de neve e um chalé aconchegante no meio de uma floresta?

As mãos dele agarraram a gola de seu casaco, roçando a pele sensível de seu pescoço.

— Para a primeira vez... Acho que a suíte presidencial do Ritz em Paris seria muito melhor.

Rosalie encarou-o assustada. Emm nunca havia feito comentários tão pessoais, nem a fitara com aquele olhar insinuante. Essa mudança súbita a perturbava.

— Quem disse que seria minha primeira vez? — perguntou com voz fraca, tentando combater a tensão.

— Eu.

Melhor não insistir nesse ponto. Afinal, ele estava certo. Em vez disso, seguiu outra linha de argumentação.

— Acontece que gosto da idéia de ficar com meu noivo diante de uma lareira, tendo apenas alguns centímetros de seda e renda entre meu corpo e um tapete de pele de urso.

Sabia que devia escapar enquanto podia, mas não conseguia encerrar essa conversa íntima e estranha. Emm aproximou-se ainda mais e murmurou:

— Fazer amor sobre animais mortos não me agrada. E com essa pele, você devia preferir cetim. Melhor ainda, por que não experimentamos um colchão macio, sem nada sobre a pele? O que acha?

Rosalie estremeceu, horrorizada pela intensidade da própria reação.

Onde estava seu controle, o distanciamento conquistado com tanto esforço?

— Emm...

— Isso quer dizer sim?

— Não! — Reagiu, os olhos arregalados e cheios de pânico.

— Está bem, eu só estava verificando. Quer dizer que o bom e velho

Will-William, contador de San José...

— San Mateo.

—...quer fazer amor diante de uma lareira e está oferecendo um

chalé, neve e animais mortos para conseguir aquilo que deseja. É isso?

Só então percebeu que ele não falara sério. Havia sido apenas mais uma de suas habituais provocações. Emm não estava interessado nela de forma pessoal, e essa certeza a incomodava. Mais precisava convencer-se de que a opinião dele não tinha importância. Nenhuma!

— Talvez não seja o que ele está oferecendo, mas o que eu estou oferecendo.

Livrando-se das mãos que seguravam seu casaco, ela apertou um botão no painel e o elevador entrou novamente em movimento. Havia um brilho de raiva nos olhos de Emm, e isso a estimulava. Era bom saber que conseguira vencer ao menos uma discussão.

Voltando-se para a porta do elevador, Rosalie examinou seu reflexo no metal polido. Ainda usava os cabelos tingidos de castanho e presos num coque austero. As lentes dos óculos escondiam seus olhos verdes e os traços delicados do rosto, e a maquiagem só tornava o quadro ainda pior.

A base era muito mais clara que a indicada para seu tom de pele, e por isso parecia constantemente pálida. E para completar o disfarce, as roupas largas e sem corte variavam entre o marrom, o azul escuro e o preto.

Era absolutamente perfeito.

Tanto, que tinha até vontade de chorar.

O último ano servira para compreender como o mundo é cruel com as pessoas pouco atraentes. Todos os sermões de seu pai sobre vaidade e a importância da beleza interior adquiriram um significado diferente. Nunca mais julgaria alguém pela aparência.

— Não queria aborrecê-la — Emm finalmente falou. — Sinto muito.

— Não faz mal.

Apesar do juramente que acabara de fazer, Rosalie sentiu um enorme desejo de mostrar-se como realmente era.

O elevador parou e as portas se abriram. Emm a impediu de sair bloqueando o caminho com o corpo.

— Mas ainda acho que não deve dormir com ele, a menos que tenha absoluta certeza do que vai fazer.

Em seguida ele saiu, deixando-a furiosa e boquiaberta. Antes que pudesse passar pelas portas, elas se fecharam e o elevador retornou ao térreo. Pelo menos poderia aproveitar para recuperar o guarda-chuva que esquecera apoiado na mesa de Aro.

Cinco minutos mais tarde, Rosalie desembarcou no último andar e correu para a área que ocupava, à frente do escritório da presidência.

Depois de pendurar a bolsa e o casaco no armário, sentou-se em sua mesa e removeu a caneta vermelha da gaveta, obtendo uma satisfação maior que a usual em eliminar mais um dia no calendário.

Quando ergueu os olhos, Emm estava parado na porta de sua sala.

— Você faz isso todas as manhãs. É quase como se estivesse contando os dias para... Alguma coisa.

— Bobagem — ela mentiu, tentando esconder o nervoso.

— Não é bobagem. Que tipo de contagem é essa?

— Está vendo coisas onde elas não existem. — Teria cometido algum deslize? Tomava tanto cuidado!

— É a segunda vez hoje — Emm afirmou.

— O que disse?

— É a segunda vez que mente para mim hoje.

Ele franziu a testa e Rosalie foi invadida pela tensão. Emm raramente assumia aquele ar preocupado, e sempre ficava preocupada quando isso ocorria. Muito preocupada. Por que essa ocorrência invariavelmente precedia uma explosão. Havia sido o alvo de uma única dessas explosões, e decidira que nunca mais faria qualquer coisa que pudesse provocá-las.

— Não gosto disso, Rosalie. Não minta para mim novamente.

Ela não se atreveu a responder, nem a considerar o que aconteceria caso ele descobrisse a mentira que engendrara com seu pai. A única coisa que podia fazer era rezar para que isso nunca acontecesse. Porque se ele descobrisse... Um tremor percorreu seu corpo.

Afinal, o que o fizera desistir das provocações do início do dia? E por que não estavam trabalhando? Julgava-se capaz de esconder a verdade sem deixar pistas, mas depois de meses e meses de prática do mau hábito, talvez houvesse sofrido uma espécie de curto-circuito e traído a farsa criada por Carlisle Cullen.

mm não esperou por uma resposta, o que foi motivo de alívio, já que não tinha nenhuma a oferecer. Silencioso, voltou para o interior do escritório e fechou a porta com a delicadeza de sempre. Rosalie olhou para o calendário. Mais quatro semanas. Era tudo que teria de suportar. Só mais quatro semanas.

E em três semanas Carlisle Cullen retornaria de sua viagem de um ano à Itália e indicaria uma substituta para o seu posto, que ela treinaria na semana restante. Então estaria finalmente livre para abrir a Baby Dream. Seu sonho mais querido, e o maior desejo de sua mãe, seria realizado.

Sabia que seria capaz de suportar. Só mais quatro semanas de mentiras e meias verdades, de disfarces e evasões. O que poderia ser mais fácil? A única dúvida era, ainda consideraria o sacrifício válido, uma vez aberta a loja?

Quando concordara com o plano de Carlisle, o sonho de possuir um negócio próprio havia sido mais importante que as possíveis conseqüências desse gesto impensado. Mas um ano havia sido tempo suficiente para considerar a decisão, e agora não tinha tanta certeza de ter feito a escolha certa. Usar a mentira para atingir um objetivo; mesmo que ele fosse o sonho de uma vida, ia contra todos os valores que aprendera.

Estava vivendo uma mentira, e nunca se sentira mais perturbada. Pior, gostava de trabalhar para Emm. Ele era um empregador fantástico, generoso, inteligente e criativo, e as constantes discussões a desafiavam.

Não fosse pelas mentiras, teria encontrado o emprego perfeito.

Um ruído chamou sua atenção e Rosalie levantou a cabeça.

— Posso ajudá-la? — Perguntou, sorrindo para a jovem que carregava um bebê e uma grande sacola de fraldas.

A jovem lançou um olhar desconfiado em sua direção e balançou a cabeça. Nervosa, olhou em volta até localizar a porta com o nome de Emmett Cullen, e então suspirou aliviada. Olhando para Rosalie com expressão desafiante, começou a se aproximar da porta.

Rosalie levantou-se. A situação não parecia nada animadora. Uma jovem com um bebê nos braços, agindo como se a porta com o nome de Emm guardasse todas as respostas...

— Desculpe, mas... Marcou uma hora? — Perguntou, apesar de já conhecer a resposta. O esforço para controlar-se estava consumindo toda sua energia. Como Emm reagiria diante da recém descoberta paternidade?

Desesperada, foi forçada a admitir que seus sentimentos a respeito da situação não eram terríveis.

A propósito...Quando seus sentimentos por Emm haviam mudado?

Quando começara a importar-se com sua vida pessoal?

Não havia como ignorar a resolução da jovem. Rápida, ela olhou para Rosalie e para a porta como se estivesse considerando suas chances e literalmente atirou-se na direção do escritório da presidência.

Escancarando a porta, invadiu a sala e despejou uma torrente de palavras em italiano, batendo a porta no nariz de Rosalie.

— Srta. Hale! — Emm trovejou um instante mais tarde. — Venha até aqui!

Mais um segundo e Rosalie passava a integrar a cena insólita. Mãe e filho haviam encontrado refúgio nos braços de Emm, entre soluços, a jovem contava o que parecia ser uma história muito triste. Emm disparou uma pergunta rápida e a mulher retrocedeu, respondendo num italiano alto e furioso. Assustado, o bebê acordou e rompeu num pranto desesperado, seus gritos competindo com os da mãe.

— Você gritou? — Rosalie perguntou. Emm apontou um dedo em sua direção.

— Não comece com suas piadas. Vá até lá fora e arranque meu irmão Edward daquela sala. Quero ele aqui imediatamente!

Rosalie virou-se para cumprir a ordem, mas deparou-se com Edward na porta da sala.

— Que gritaria é essa? — Ele perguntou, antes de identificar a jovem com o bebê nos braços. — Bella!

A descoberta de que aquela criança era de Edward, e não de Emm, fez com que Rosalie passasse a acompanhar os fatos com maior atenção.

Lutando para ignorar uma crescente sensação de alívio, voltou para o centro da sala e manteve-se em silêncio, atenta.

Edward aproximou-se de Bella com os braços abertos, mas então notou o bebê e parou.

— O que é isso? — Gritou.

— O que parece ser? — Bella respondeu no mesmo tom.

— É um bebê!

A criança em questão começou a gritar novamente e Rosalie tratou de fechar a porta. Um grupo de secretárias formava um semicírculo no corredor, e uma delas afastou-se dizendo que ia chamar a segurança.

Como secretária da presidência, sabia que tinha autoridade para dispersar o grupo e impedir que a segurança fosse acionada, mas não podia pensar em tudo ao mesmo tempo. Examinando as prioridades, Rosalie fechou a porta o voltou para o centro da sala.

— Já chega! — Emm intercedia. — Quero silêncio, entenderam? — Todos obedeceram de imediato, inclusive o bebê. — Assim é melhor. E agora, será que podemos chegar ao fundo dessa questão?

— Seu irmão é um suíno! — Bella começou, prosseguindo num italiano apaixonado.

— Em inglês, por favor. — Emm indicou.

— Meu inglês não é tão bom.

— O italiano de Edward é pior ainda, e vejo que conseguiram superar a barreira do idioma. Será que alguém pode fazer as apresentações?

— Emm — Edward adiantou — esta é Bella Swan. Bella, meu irmão Emmett e sua secretária, Srta. Hale.

— Buon giorno.

— Bella e eu... Bem, nós nos conhecemos na universidade, em Darmouth. Ela é aluna do programa de intercâmbio para estrangeiros.

— Não sou mais — ela interrompeu. — Agora sou uma estatística. Mãe solteira.

— E de quem é a culpa por isso? — Edward encarou-a.

— Sua! Não acredita que esta criança é sua?

— É bom que seja! — Ele respondeu furioso.

— Crianças, por favor — Emm intercedeu. Rosalie aproximou-se e estendeu os braços.

— Não quer me dar o bebê? — Sugeriu, esperando remover o pobrezinho do campo de batalhas. Para seu alívio, Bella concordou sem protestar, e ela levou a criança para o extremo oposto da sala.

Edward voltou a falar, agora num tom mais moderado.

— Eu telefonei, mas você não atendeu. Fui procurá-la em sua casa, mas me disseram que havia se mudado sem deixar endereço. Estive em todos os lugares onde você costumava ir, mas era como se houvesse evaporado.

Bella plantou as mãos nos quadris arredondados, os olhos cheios de ressentimento.

— É claro que desapareci! Você mentiu para mim!

— Nunca!

— E quanto a Tanya Denali?

— Você me deixou por causa de Tanya Denali?

— Está vendo? Ele admite! — Bella exclamou, derramando lágrimas patéticas.

— Não estou admitindo nada!

— Já chega — Emm interrompeu novamente. — Vamos ver se entendi bem. Você e Bella conheceram-se, apaixonaram-se e romperam por causa de uma mulher chamada Tanya Denali...

— Não! — Edward negou.

— Sim! — Bella insistiu.

— E — Emm prosseguiu — sem que Edward soubesse, Bella teve um bebê...

— Ness — a mãe ofereceu.

— Ness. Essa é a história?

— Sim, bem resumida — a jovem concordou.

— E bastante distorcida — Edward protestou.

— Não estou interessada em sua opinião. O grandão está certo.

O grandão suspirou:

— Tenho um certo receio de perguntar, Bella, mas... O que você quer?

— Minha mãe está muito doente na Itália. Preciso ir ajudá-la, mas não posso.

— Por que não? — Edward estranhou.

— Por que não? Acabou de conhecer Ness e ainda pergunta por que não? Nasci num pequeno vilarejo, e meus parentes são antiquados. Se um dia souberem que tive um bebê fora do casamento, sem dúvida me deserdarão. Por isso estou aqui. Porque pensei numa solução.

— Qual? — Emm adiantou-se.

Chorando copiosamente, Bella tomou o bebê dos braços de Rosalie e beijou seu rosto corado antes de colocá-lo nos braços de Edward.

— Esse bebê também é seu — disse. — Cuide dele enquanto estou na Itália. Quando minha mãe melhorar, voltarei e serei novamente uma mãe solteira e abandonada.

Deixando a sacola de fraldas no chão, Bella correu para a porta e saiu.

— Espere! — Edward gritou. Deu alguns passos para segui-la, mas então se lembrou de algo e voltou.

— Precisamos discutir essa situação — Emm avisou.

— Mais tarde, meu irmão. Agora preciso detê-la.

— Sr. Cullen? — Aro chamou da porta. — Algum problema?

— Sim — Emm suspirou. — Entre em contato com a portaria e peça para deterem uma moça morena, baixa e jovem. Ela deve estar chorando.

— Imediatamente, senhor.

— E quanto a você, Edward...

— Agora não. Não temos tempo — ele interrompeu, depositando a criança nos braços do irmão mais velho. — Cuide de Ness enquanto vou atrás de Bella.

— Espere! Volte aqui! — Mas era tarde demais. Edward já havia desaparecido além da porta, e Emm olhou para o bebê com ar desanimado. Em seguida ele encarou Rosalie e um sorriso malicioso distendeu seus lábios. — Ora, ora, Srta. Hale — disse, aproximando-se e estendendo os braços para entregar-lhe a criança. — Veja só o que tenho para você.

* * *

**(/NA: By You - The Mitch Hansen Band)**


	3. Under Pressure

**CAPÍTULO II – UNDER PRESSURE (Sob Pressão)**

**

* * *

**

A Grande Mentira.

Ainda dia 337 e as coisas não vão tão bem...

— Ah, não! — Rosalie protestou. — Isso é problema seu.

— Teria coragem de me abandonar numa hora de necessidade?

— Teria.

— Deixaria Bella e Edward em dificuldades?

— Sem dúvida.

— Viraria as costas para um pobre bebê indefeso? Adorava crianças.

Passara toda a adolescência cuidando dos filhos dos vizinhos e amigos que precisavam sair. Embora não tivesse grande experiência com bebês, sabia como usar o bom senso.

— Isso não é justo — reclamou, sentindo-se encurralada.

— Vamos lá, querida — ele sorriu, entregando-lhe o bebê. — Não sei nada sobre crianças. Além do mais, será por pouco tempo. Só até Bella e Edward retornarem e resolverem esse pequeno problema.

Incapaz de resistir, Rosalie aceitou o pequeno problema e olhou com carinho para o rosto sonolento. Emm inclinou-se sobre as duas e deslizou um dedo sobre os cabelos finos e sedosos da sobrinha.

— Ela é uma Cullen, sem dúvida. É a imagem de meu irmão.

— O que acontecerá com Edward e Bella?

— Eles vão se casar. Essa promete ser uma relação volátil, não acha?

— Muito volátil. Como acha que seu pai receberá a notícia?

— Isso é o que mais me preocupa. Papai é antiquado como os pais de Bella — ele suspirou, tocando a ruga que se formava entre os olhos de Rosalie. — Não se preocupe com meu pai. Eu cuidarei dele. O primeiro passo é casar esses dois malucos. Isso servirá para aplacar a ira do velho Carlisle.

— Talvez seja melhor não mencionar a data exata do casamento. Não deve mentir, é claro...

— Não. Nós nunca mentimos, não é?

— Nunca — Rosalie concordou com voz abafada. — Mas se pudermos omitir um ou dois pequenos detalhes...

— Vamos tocar de ouvido — Emm encolheu os ombros. — Espero que o encontro com o primeiro neto tempere a reação de meu pai.

— Ele... não expulsaria Edward da família, não é?

Carlisle era o homem mais doce e bondoso que já conhecera, mas não se pode prever a reação de um patriarca diante de um fato como esse.

— Não é impossível — Emm confirmou sério, confirmando seus piores temores. — Ele tem opiniões bastante definidas sobre esse assunto. E sua opinião é... não deve acontecer. Ponto final.

— Mas...

Ele passou um braço sobre seus ombros de forma casual.

— Relaxe — disse, perturbando-a com o calor de sua mão. — Não se preocupe com esse assunto. Já disse que cuidarei de tudo, não? Confie em mim.

Rosalie afirmou com a cabeça. Se havia uma coisa que aprendera sobre esse homem é que fazia exatamente aquilo que prometia. Confiaria a própria vida em suas mãos, caso fosse necessário.

Ele afastou-se e foi abrir as portas do grande armário de madeira num canto da sala.

— Vamos ver o que está acontecendo — disse, acionando os controles dos monitores que ficavam ocultos na maior parte do tempo. Imediatamente, a imagem do saguão do edifício surgiu em uma das telas.

— Edward e Bella estão lá, mas ainda não posso ver Aro. Por que está demorando tanto?

— Talvez tenha sido o elevador — Rosalie murmurou, se aproximando dele. — Oh, não... Estão discutindo outra vez.

— Isso não é uma discussão. É uma briga.

— Não acha que deve ir mediar o conflito? — Ela sugeriu, aninhando o bebê junto ao peito.

— Não. Edward não me agradeceria se eu interferisse. Se precisar de ajuda, ele encontrará uma forma de pedir.

— Tem certeza?

— Não.

— Não? Você disse não?

— Exatamente.

— Isso não me faz sentir melhor.

— Considerando a teimosia de meu irmão, é o melhor que posso oferecer.

— A teimosia parece ser uma característica dos Cullen. Gostaria de poder ouvir o que estão dizendo. Por acaso sabe ler lábios?

— Não, mas não preciso disso para saber o que estão dizendo. É evidente. Edward está gritando: Por que não me contou sobre Ness?

Rosalie sorriu, apesar da preocupação.

— E Bella respondeu no mesmo tom: Por que deveria?

Ele a fitou rapidamente com um brilho de humor nos olhos.

— Por que sou o pai da criança.

— E daí?

— Não devia ter escondido meu filho de mim — Emm imitou. — Eu tinha o direito de saber sobre ele.

Desempenhando seu papel com perfeição, Rosalie respondeu:

— Você não tem direito algum sobre minha vida. Você me traiu. Teve um caso com... ela.

Emm passou um braço em torno de sua cintura.

— Aquela mulher não significa nada para mim, meu amor — murmurou, os lábios praticamente tocando seu rosto. Rosalie estremeceu, lutando contra o impulso de retribuir o abraço e tentando ignorar o desejo que crescia a cada instante. Como isso havia acontecido? Como essa atração ultrapassara suas defesas com tamanha facilidade? E por que agora, quando estava tão perto de realizar seu sonho? Com esforço, voltou a desempenhar seu papel.

— A... outra mulher...

— Você é a única mulher que importa, a única que eu...

— Não diga isso — ela cortou, abandonando a representação. — Não deve dizer coisas nas quais não acredita.

— Mas é verdade.

— Você ama todas as mulheres. Sou apenas mais uma delas.

— Tem razão, admito que amo todas as mulheres. — Ele também havia desistido de desempenhar seu papel.- Amo todas elas, altas e baixas, gordas e magras, com cabelos escuros presos num coque ou longos e loiros caindo sobre os ombros. Para mim, são todas maravilhosas.

Ela o encarou alarmada, resistindo ao desejo de tocar os cabelos.

— Então admite? — Devolveu.

Emm tocou seus lábios com a ponta do dedo.

— Admito apenas que amo todas as mulheres. Adoro a diversidade de aparências, o cheiro único de cada uma delas, o som de suas vozes, algumas roucas e outras mais agudas, adoro vê-las caminhar, algumas mais sinuosas e lânguidas, outras cheias de energia. Mas minhas favoritas são as que parecem dançar ao som de uma música interior que só elas podem ouvir, graciosas e emanando uma intensa alegria de viver... como você.

— Não... Não diga mais nada. - Mas ele a segurou pelos ombros.

— Sabia que tocar uma mulher é um dos maiores prazeres da vida? Explorar cada curva e sentir o fogo de uma resposta apaixonada, tê-la nos braços e saber que podemos despertá-la para sensações intensas...

Queria empurrá-lo, mas não podia. Não com o bebê nos braços. Além do mais, a reação provocada por suas palavras a deixava aturdida, paralisada.

— Emm, não devia estar dizendo essas coisas...

— Mas eu ainda não disse a melhor parte sobre as mulheres. Sabe qual é? Seu sabor. O sabor de uma mulher é um presente dos deuses. É mais intenso que o mais requintado dos vinhos, e mais inebriante que o rum. E só melhora com a idade... e a experiência.

Rosalie fechou os olhos, temendo encarar a paixão que via em seu rosto.

— Está esquecendo Edward e Bella — murmurou.

— Eu não os esqueci. Você me acusou de amar todas as mulheres e eu admiti a culpa. Mas o que sinto por elas não é nada, absolutamente nada, comparado ao que sinto por você.

— Você diz tantas mentiras doces e belas... Mas são apenas mentiras. As mulheres o fascinam de maneira irresistível, tanto que é incapaz de contentar-se com uma só.

— Está enganada. Um Cullen só ama uma vez, e para sempre.

Ela forçou-se a abrir os olhos e encará-lo. Gostaria de poder julgar o grau de honestidade em sua expressão.

— Eu... não acredito em você.

— Sim, você acredita, porque estou dizendo a verdade. Um Cullen jamais se desvia de seu verdadeiro amor. Nunca. — E então ele a soltou e voltou a olhar para o monitor. — E isso, querida, é exatamente o que Edward está dizendo a Bella. É o que eu diria à minha amada se estivesse no lugar dele.

Rosalie piscou, livrando-se do encanto provocado pelos momentos de intimidade. Não sabia o que dizer, não conseguia pensar... Desesperada, concentrou-se no monitor.

— Emm, olhe!

Bella e Edward haviam passado das palavras à ação. Gesticulando muito, a jovem italiana agarrou um vaso de porcelana que encontrou sobre um pedestal de mármore e despejou seu conteúdo sobre a cabeça de Edward. Água, folhas e flores cobriram seus cabelos e a parte superior de seu paletó.

— Parece que a explicação que ele ofereceu não foi tão doce quanto a sua — Rosalie opinou.

— Acho que não. Mas ela não devia ter feito isso. Edward vai reagir...

E foi exatamente o que aconteceu. Gesticulando de maneira furiosa, o mais jovem dos Cullen investiu contra a moça no exato momento em que Aro surgiu em cena. Apavorado, os olhos arregalados como se fossem saltar das órbitas, ele tentou retirar as flores e folhas do terno do patrão.

— Ficaria mais tranqüila se Bella largasse aquele vaso — Rosalie comentou, ajeitando o bebê nos braços.

— Onde ela vai largá-lo é o que mais me preocupa.

Aro tentou retirar a peça de porcelana das mãos da moça. Os dois lutaram por alguns instantes, mas ela conseguiu soltar-se e desferir um violento golpe contra a cabeça de Edward, que caiu como um castelo de cartas em meio aos pedaços da valiosa obra de arte.

Emm correu até o telefone e chamou a segurança.

— Chame o médico da empresa para atender meu irmão. Rápido! Estou indo para aí.

— Emm, espere! É melhor ver isso — Rosalie chamou-o em pânico.

Não podiam mais ver Edward. Uma pequena multidão se agrupara a sua volta, tentando ajudá-lo. À esquerda, vários integrantes do corpo de segurança investiam contra Bella, que chorava copiosamente. Pior ainda, dois policiais entraram no prédio nesse exato momento e, ao vê-los, a jovem italiana deve ter decidido que a lei era mais segura que os furiosos empregados do Cullen agredido.

— Não sei que tipo de história ela está contando à polícia, mas parece que está criando uma impressão e tanto — Emm comentou. — Ela terá escapado antes mesmo que eu consiga chegar ao elevador. Oh, não! Lá vai ela. Agora entrará no primeiro táxi que passar pela rua e irá direto para o aeroporto.

— E quanto a Edward?

— Espere... Ele está se levantando — Emm suspirou aliviado. — Graças a Deus!

— Ele parece estar bem, mas existe sempre o risco de uma concussão. Gostaria que o médico já estivesse lá. Oh, não... Agora ele está gritando com os policiais!

— Provavelmente por terem deixado Bella escapar.

— Por que aquela policial está com as algemas na mão? Não vão prendê-lo, não é? Ele não fez nada!

— Exceto ofendê-los, se conheço bem meu irmão. Mas parece que não vão levá-lo.

— E agora, para onde ele vai? Está saindo do prédio.

— Droga! Ele vai atrás de Bella. Devia ter imaginado que ele faria algo parecido.

— E quanto a Ness? Ele não pode esperar que nós...

— Pareço que temos uma certa responsabilidade até que Edward consiga alcançar Bella — Emm sorriu.

— Ah, não. De jeito nenhum.

Antes que ele pudesse responder, o telefone tocou.

— Aro? Como está meu irmão? Sim, eu sei que ele saiu. Mas para onde foi? Para o aeroporto? Eu sabia! Espere um pouco, Aro — ele pediu, ligando o aparelho através do qual Rosalie também poderia participar da ligação. — Pronto, pode falar. Estamos ouvindo.

— Aro, Edward está machucado? — Rosalie perguntou preocupada.

— Foi só um galo, Srta. Hale. Não houve nenhum ferimento mais sério. Mas... temos mais um pequeno problema.

— Qual? — Emm quis saber.

— Seu irmão mencionou alguma coisa sobre o bebê que aquela moça estava deixando para trás e... Bem, francamente...

— Fale de uma vez, Aro!

— Pensei que seria melhor preveni-lo...

Batidas firmes na porta chamaram sua atenção.

— Polícia! Abra, por favor.

— A polícia está subindo — o segurança concluiu.

Emm ficou em silêncio por alguns segundos. Em seguida respirou fundo e disse:

— Obrigado, Aro. Mantenha tudo sob controle na recepção e avise-me assim que Edward voltar. Vou atender a polícia.

— Emm? — Rosalie chamou ao vê-lo desligar e dirigir-se à porta.

— Está tudo bem. Tente manter a calma e deixe o resto comigo — ele indicou antes de abrir a porta. — Olá. Sou Emmett Cullen, presidente das Empresas Cullen. Em que posso ajudá-los, oficiais... — e parou para ler seus crachás — Felix e Demetri?

— Temos informações de que uma criança foi abandonada — disse a oficial Felix, os olhos fixos no bebê nos braços de Rosalie. — Essa é a criança?

— Esse bebê não foi abandonado — Emm respondeu com firmeza, colocando-se entre Rosalie e a policial.

— Não? — O oficial Demetri interferiu. — É seu filho?

— Meu sobrinho.

Os dois policiais trocaram um olhar rápido.

— Vai ter de nos mostrar algum tipo de identificação — Felix indicou.

Emm abriu a carteira, apanhou a carteira de motorista e entregou-a a policial.

— Acho que o momento pede uma explicação — sorriu.

Rosalie esperou pela reação da oficial ao sorriso, e não teve de esperar por muito tempo. Ela examinou a carteira de motorista e, tentando esconder o rubor que tingia seu rosto, demorou mais que o necessário para fazer algumas anotações em sua prancheta. Emm nem notou.

Nunca notava. Seguia derrubando as mulheres como pinos de boliche, mas não se tratava de um charme calculado. Emm simplesmente amava as mulheres, e por isso as tratava com cortesia e afeto.

— Estamos esperando pela explicação — Demetri lembrou, irritado com o comportamento da parceira.

— Bem, acredito que tenham conhecido meu irmão Edward Cullen.

— O rapaz que se envolveu na briga com a moça italiana?

— Foi apenas um pequeno desentendimento familiar. Como deve saber, nós somos muito passionais.

— Aquela moça é...?

— Esposa de meu irmão.

Rosalie teve de fazer um enorme esforço para manter a aparência calma. Emm estava mentindo para a polícia!

— Tem alguma coisa a dizer, senhora...? — O oficial Demetri perguntou, provavelmente notando seu desconforto.

— Senhorita Hale — ela corrigiu. — E sim, tenho algo a dizer. Será que pode apanhar aquela sacola de fraldas, por favor? Acho que tivemos um pequeno acidente por aqui.

O oficial encarou-a por alguns instantes antes de atender seu pedido. Rosalie forçou um sorriso agradecido e colocou o bebê sobre a mesa de Emm, torcendo para que realmente houvesse um acidente como o que acabara de inventar, e bem em cima de todos aqueles papéis importantes!

Seria um castigo merecido. Sem pressa, abriu o cobertor que envolvia o bebê e começou a despi-lo.

— Voltando ao nosso problema, sr. Cullen — o oficial Demetri prosseguiu com firmeza — a jovem que interrogamos no saguão chama-se...

— Bella Swan... Cullen — Emm respondeu.

— E ela foi para o aeroporto?

— Exatamente. A mãe dela está muito doente na Itália. Meu irmão pediu a ela que esperasse mais alguns dias, até que pudessem viajar juntos, mas ela quis partir imediatamente. Lamento que a polícia tenha sido envolvida numa questão tão íntima e sem importância.

— Quanto ao bebê — Felix interferiu. — Vai cuidar da criança até seu irmão voltar?

— Sim, o que acontecerá dentro de algumas horas.

Rosalie mantinha a cabeça baixa enquanto apanhava uma fralda limpa na sacola. Ao remover a fralda do bebê, descobriu que ele realmente precisava ser trocado e retirou a fralda molhada.

Os policiais conversavam em voz baixa, e era evidente que não estavam gostando da situação. Emm também percebeu o perigo e decidiu agir.

— Escutem, sou um homem responsável, conhecido e respeitado em minha comunidade. Estou cuidando de meu sobrinho por algumas horas? Qual é o problema?

Rosalie retirou a fralda e, arregalando os olhos, virou-se para Emm. Oh, não!

Se não agisse depressa, a situação ficaria ainda pior. Depois de jogar a fralda suja na lata do lixo com uma das mãos, tentou ajeitar a outra rapidamente, mas ela caiu no chão.

— Ajudaria se eu fornecesse algumas referências? — Emm estava perguntando.

— Conhece alguém que pode atestar sua habilidade com bebês? — Demetri disparou irônico. — Parece um homem muito ocupado. Tem certeza de que pode proporcionar todos os cuidados necessários ao bem estar de uma criança?

Rosalie notou a expressão irritada no rosto do chefe e se preocupou.

Aquela ruga entre os olhos era sinal de uma explosão iminente. Então ele virou-se, encarou-a, deu uma rápida olhada na direção de sua mão direita e, antes que se movesse, Rosalie soube qual era sua intenção.

Sem perder tempo, apanhou mais uma fralda na sacola e colocou-a sobre a metade inferior do bebê no exato instante em que Emm aproximou-se e passou um braço sobre seus ombros. Tentando livrar-se do abraço inoportuno, procurou ajeitar a fralda e fechá-la.

— Querida — ele murmurou. — Deixe-me mostrar a eles.

— Agora não! — ela respondeu com tom urgente.

— Sim, agora — Emm insistiu, agarrando sua mão e estendendo-a na direção dos policiais. — Devia ter explicado que minha noiva vai me ajudar a cuidar de Ness.

— Emm, o bebê — Rosalie sussurrou, soltando-se com um movimento brusco. — Tenho de terminar de trocar... o bebê.

Sem dar tempo para uma eventual aproximação dos oficiais, ela desistiu da perfeição e colocou a fralda como pôde, vestindo a criança com movimentos rápidos e rezando para que a fralda permanecesse no lugar pelos próximos cinco minutos. Em seguida enrolou o cobertor em torno do corpo roliço e foi sentar-se no sofá, batendo nas costas de Ness como se cada troca de fraldas tivesse de ser seguida por um arroto.

— Então é noiva? — A oficial Felix perguntou, a decepção estampada em seu rosto.

— Sim — Rosalie admitiu, lançando um olhar fulminante na direção de Emm.

Felizmente não perguntaram se era noiva de Emm. Mentir para a polícia era algo que não fazia parte de sua lista de ambições. Por outro lado, acabara de mentir, não? Considerando que nunca fora noiva...

— Bem, acho que foi apenas um alarme falso — a policial concluiu encolhendo os ombros.

Mas Demetri parecia menos conformado.

— Faremos um relatório Sobre o episódio, Sr. Cullen. E na próxima vez em que vier visitá-lo, o que não vai demorar, farei questão de falar diretamente com os pais do bebê.

— É claro — Emm concordou.

Assim que os policiais saíram, Rosalie voltou a colocar o bebê sobre a mesa para ajeitar sua fralda.

— Vai trocá-lo outra vez?

— Vou terminar o que comecei há cinco minutos.

— E por que não terminou antes?

— Porque os policiais podiam aproximar-se, e então veriam... que Ness é Nessie.

— O que disse?

— Nessie não é seu sobrinho, mas sua sobrinha! — Ela disparou, terminando de vestir o bebê e acomodando-o entre as almofadas do sofá.

— O nome dela deve ser... Pensando bem, não faço idéia... Nessie é apelido para que nome?

— Está brincando! — Emm exclamou entusiasmado. — Ela é a primeira menina em quatro gerações de Cullen! Ou seriam cinco?

— Acho que não entendeu. Se a polícia tivesse descoberto que não sabia sequer o sexo do filho de seu irmão, estaríamos encrencados. Eles nos levariam presos e mandariam essa criança para uma instituição de amparo ao menor.

— Eu não teria permitido.

— Não poderia ter impedido. E como se atreveu a me envolver nessa mentira? Não tenho nada a ver com seus problemas!

— Nossos problemas. Somos noivos, lembra-se? Você mesma disse à polícia... - Emm falou com um tom divertido.

— Eu só disse que era noiva, mas não mencionei seu nome.

— Não foi o que eles entenderam.

— Mas é tudo uma grande mentira! Não sou sua noiva, Edward e Bella não são casados, e o bebê nem é um menino!

— Preste atenção no que vou dizer, Rosalie. Não permitirei que ninguém tire Nessie de mim. Nem mesmo a polícia. Farei qualquer coisa para protegê-la, entendeu?

Podia compreender seus sentimentos, e até compartilhava deles. A família Cullen era unida e, para ser franca, não podia acusar Emm depois de ter passado um ano mentindo para ele. Ele tinha direito a uma mentira. Mas só uma, e de curta duração. Depois disso, estariam empatados.

— O que quer que eu faça? — Perguntou.

— Apenas que fique comigo e finja ser minha noiva até Bella e Edward voltarem.

— Duas horas. É tudo que posso oferecer.

— Preciso de você até que Edward venha buscar essa criança.

— Não.

— Teria coragem de me abandonar numa hora de necessidade?

— Sim.

— Deixaria Edward e Bella em dificuldades?

— Sem dúvida. Já discutimos isso antes, lembra-se?

— Sim, eu me lembro. E acho que era nesse momento que eu perguntava se viraria às costas para um pobre bebê indefeso. Na primeira vez isso fez uma grande diferença.

— Você nunca joga limpo?

— Às vezes. Mas normalmente jogo para ganhar.

* * *

**(/NA: Under Pressure - Queen)**

**_Hollidaay':_ com o desenrolar da história tudo vai ser explicado... inclusive a mentira... tadinho, o Edward não sabia... agora ele já sabe.. que bom que você está gostando... BJOS!  
**

**_Juli Hale P. Cullen:_ que bom que você está gostando... tá ai mais m cap... BJOS!  
**

**_MahRathbone:_ Oie Mah... que bom que você está gostando... BJOS!**


	4. Open Your Eyes

**CAPÍTULO III – OPEN YOUR EYES (Abra Seus Olhos)**

* * *

A Grande Mentira.

Dia 337. Continua piorando...

— Não, não! É muito! Aqui diz que são três colheres de leite para uma mamadeira de água. Ah! Agora você derramou tudo!

— Eu derramei? — Rosalie irritou-se. — Você bateu no meu braço.

— Seu braço estava no meu caminho. Olhe o que está fazendo, ou vai acabar derrubando... — a mamadeira tombou e uma grande mancha de leite desenhou-se no carpete.

— No chão? — Ela perguntou furiosa.

— Pegue outra mamadeira. Vamos ter de começar outra vez.

— Impossível. Estamos sem mamadeiras.

— Droga — ele resmungou, aproximando-se do telefone. — Aro? Providencie algumas mamadeiras, e mais leite em pó, também. Rosalie está me enlouquecendo.

— Veja se desta vez ele traz o tipo certo de leite.

— Aro, veja se compra o leite certo, está bem? Rosalie teme que você confunda as coisas.

Ela correu até o telefone e arrancou-o de sua mão.

— Aro? É Rosalie. Eu não disse isso. Eu nem pensei nisso. Alô? Alô!

Emm retirou o dedo do gancho.

— Ele desligou, não foi?

— Foi um golpe baixo, até mesmo para você. E considerando que precisa muito de minha ajuda, sugiro que...

— Shh! O bebê vai... — Nesse momento, Nessie gemeu no berço improvisado com as almofadas do sofá. — Tarde demais. Você a acordou.

— Ora, eu devia...

— Calma, calma — ele suspirou, voltando ao telefone. — Aro! Aro, ela está chorando. O quê? Como posso saber? Deixei de ser um bebê há anos. É mesmo? Fralda ou mamadeira? São as opções mais prováveis?

Irritada, Rosalie foi até sua mesa, na ante-sala, e apanhou o telefone.

— Aro? Sou eu. Quero que saiba que não disse aquelas coisas.

— Sim, Srta. Hale — o segurança suspirou.

— E agora, vamos ao que interessa. Já providenciou o leite? Tem de ser exatamente igual à lata que Bella deixou. Aquele enriquecido com ferro.

— Sim, Srta. Hale.

— Ele não é nenhum idiota, Rosalie — Emm falou na extensão. — Não vai cometer o mesmo erro duas vezes. Certo, Aro?

— Sim, Sr. Cullen.

— Emm, desligue. Sou capaz de cuidar disso sozinha.

— Como cuidou da mamadeira?

— A culpa não foi minha. Alô? Alô!

— Ele desligou, Srta. Hale.

— Ah... Bem, vamos continuar. Providencie as mamadeiras o mais depressa que puder. E fraldas, também.

— De que tamanho?

— Pequeno?

— Elas são vendidos de acordo com o peso da criança.

— Nesse caso, terei de verificar antes de lhe dar uma resposta.

— Sim, Srta. Hale.

— Maldição! — Emm gritou em sua sala. — Rosalie, venha até aqui, depressa!

— Preciso desligar, Aro.

— Sim, Srta. Hale.

— Rosalie, saia desse telefone e venha me ajudar. Há algo errado com Nessie.

Rosalie desligou e correu para perto do berço improvisado.

— O que houve?

— Ela está espumando! Isso é sinal de que algo está errado, não?

— Ela está fazendo bolinhas — Rosalie respirou aliviada. — Aos três meses, todos acham uma gracinha. Os adultos costumam censurar uma criança de seis anos com o mesmo comportamento, e a reprimenda é ainda pior se a criança em questão tiver doze anos. Só devemos nos preocupar quando um adulto faz esse tipo de coisa. Normalmente temos de recorrer a um psiquiatra.

— Tem certeza de que está tudo bem?

— Certeza absoluta. E agora, vamos tratar do próximo problema?

— Está se referindo ao trabalho do escritório?

— Não. Ao problema das fraldas.

— Vou telefonar para Aro...

— Não. Já falei com ele sobre isso, e agora temos de saber que tamanho comprar.

— Pequeno, muito pequeno.

— Foi o que eu disse, mas Aro me explicou que as fraldas são vendidas de acordo com o peso da criança.

— Leve. Muito leve.

Rosalie não conseguiu conter um sorriso divertido e Emm também riu, um som rouco e quente que teve o poder de restabelecer a intimidade entre eles.

— Isso é estranho, não? — Ela perguntou, os lábios distendidos num sorriso.

— Sim, mas é divertido, também. Tenho uma sobrinha. É um sentimento delicioso.

Emm passou um braço sobre os ombros dela e, juntos, observaram Nessie. Era uma situação confortável da qual sabia que devia afastar-se, mas por um momento Rosalie aceitou o abraço e o calor que a envolvia. Sem sequer perceber o que fazia, apoiou a cabeça em seu ombro e relaxou.

— Escute. O que ela está fazendo agora? — Emm perguntou num sussurro.

— Arrulhando.

— E o que isso significa? Que está com fome, ou molhada?

— Acho que significa que ela está feliz.

— Ah... Isso é bom.

— É ótimo — ela concordou, virando-se para fitá-lo. A expressão intensa em seu rosto a pegou de surpresa. — Emm...

— Sim, Rosalie?

— Precisamos de fraldas. — Estava segurando uma porção de tecido da camisa, agarrando-se a ele como se a própria vida dependesse disso.

Sem perceber, espalmou as mãos sobre o peito musculoso e alisou as pregas que criara.

Ele balançou a cabeça.

— Eu não preciso de fraldas. Preciso de outra coisa... E com urgência.

— Quis dizer que o bebê precisa de fraldas. Nessie, entendeu? Sei que você não precisa delas.

— Observadora... Se continuar alisando meu peito desse jeito, vai acabar descobrindo de que preciso.

Rosalie deu um salto para trás como se houvesse levado um choque.

— Eu não tive a intenção... Foi um acidente.

— Deixe-me imaginar. Confundiu-me com Will-William.

Como pudera expor-se de maneira tão tola? Sabia como era esse homem. Conhecia os perigos que Emm personificava. E mesmo assim, deixara que ele a tocasse.

Pior, também o tocara.

— Não acontecerá outra vez — garantiu.

— O quê? Confundir-me com Will-William ou afagar meu peito?

— Nunca mais voltarei a tocá-lo — ela esclareceu, odiando-o por colocá-la numa situação tão constrangedora. — E tenho plena consciência de que você não é Will... William.

Emm sorriu.

— Não consegue nem dizer o nome dele sem gaguejar, não é? Que tipo de relacionamento é esse?

— William. William. William. Está satisfeito agora? — Rosalie respirou fundo, tentando conter a raiva. Erguendo o queixo como se quisesse desafiá-lo a dizer mais alguma coisa, ela disparou: — Podemos voltar ao assunto das fraldas?

Por um momento teve a impressão de que ele ia insistir. Nos últimos meses, Emm passara a preocupar-se excessivamente com sua relação com o fictício William. Podia dizer, somente por sua postura tensa, que pretendia persistir no assunto pessoal, e faria qualquer coisa para escapar disso.

— Foi um dia estressante — ela disse. — Estamos preocupados.

— E não queremos dizer nada do que possamos nos arrepender mais tarde. É isso que está sugerindo?

— Exatamente.

— Nesse caso — ele suspirou, tomando Nessie nos braços — vamos cuidar dessa questão das fraldas. Venha comigo.

Rosalie o seguiu até o elevador.

— Para onde vamos? — Perguntou intrigada.

— Para a sala de correspondência.

— E o que vamos fazer lá?

— Espere para ver. Mas prepare-se para uma surpresa e tanto.

— Mal posso me conter.

— Tente — ele respondeu, imitando seu tom irônico.

Na sala de correspondência, todos pararam de trabalhar ao vê-lo entrar, mas Emm nem notou a tensão súbita. Em silêncio, aproximou-se de uma das mesas e depositou sua preciosa carga no cesto de uma balança postal.

— Cinco quilos e oitocentos gramas — Emm anunciou com orgulho e satisfação. — Pode pedir as fraldas, Rosalie.

— Admito que estou impressionada — ela sorriu.

— Ainda não. Mas, com o tempo, prometo impressioná-la de verdade.

— Do que está falando?

— O tempo dirá.

Sem saber o que dizer, Rosalie encolheu os ombros e se aproximou do interfone mais próximo para falar com Aro e pedir as fraldas. Depois voltaram à sala da presidência. Trinta minutos mais tarde, tinham em mãos um completo sortimento de mamadeiras, fraldas e latas de leite. E quinze minutos depois disso, Rosalie sentou-se no sofá para amamentar a doce e perfumada Nessie. Exausta, tirou os sapatos e apoiou os pés na cadeira mais próxima.

— Confortável? — Emm perguntou.

— Muito.

— Ótimo. Relaxe, enquanto tento limpar um pouco dessa confusão — ele suspirou, aproximando-se da mesa coberta por papéis.

— É uma excelente idéia. Sabe de uma coisa?

— O quê?

— Por mais cansativo que seja esse papel de mãe, descobri que não existe nada mais gratificante que segurar uma criaturinha como esta nos braços — bocejou.

— Hummm... Acho que sou capaz de pensar em uma ou duas coisas bem gratificantes, também.

— É mesmo?

Talvez ser abraçada por um homem atraente e protetor. Mas não admitiria tal pensamento. Não diante de Emm. Apenas imaginar uma situação como essa já era perigoso.

Entretanto... Cansada demais para impor algum controle sobre as próprias idéias, deixou a imaginação voar livre. Imagens lindas, deliciosas e absolutamente possíveis encheram sua mente, e com um sorriso discreto e satisfeito, ela adormeceu.

— Rosalie, acorde.

— Ah, não...

— Acorde, querida. É hora de irmos para casa.

— Para casa? — Ela repetiu sonolenta. Em seguida arregalou os olhos e ergueu o corpo, olhando em volta com ar assustado. — O bebê! Eu dormi...

— Nessie está bem. Eu a tirei de seus braços no instante em que pegou no sono.

— Que horas são?

— Seis.

— Seis! Edward voltou?

— Não.

— E Bella?

— Também não.

Rosalie ajeitou os cabelos e puxou a saia sobre os joelhos. Seu disfarce estava desmoronando, e os planos de Carlisle também ruiriam, se não tomasse cuidado. Emm teria notado alguma coisa? Buscou a resposta em seus olhos e, reagindo à observação atenta, ele ergueu uma sobrancelha.

— Deve ter acontecido alguma coisa — ela comentou. — Ninguém leva tanto tempo para ir ao aeroporto e voltar. Já deviam estar aqui.

— Eles tinham muito o que conversar. Edward sabe que Nessie está segura conosco. Aposto que logo teremos notícias dos dois.

Nesse momento o telefone privativo tocou e, reconhecendo o som do aparelho utilizado apenas pela família, Rosalie suspirou.

— Graças a Deus!

Emm atendeu imediatamente.

— Edward? Onde diabos você se meteu? — Ele ouviu por alguns instantes e depois falou com um sotaque indecifrável. Pelo tom furioso, era evidente que as coisas não estavam acontecendo conforme sua previsão. — Quero que me mantenha informado, entendeu? Telefone novamente amanhã, ou terei de falar com papai sobre isso — e bateu o telefone.

A noite caíra e apenas a lâmpada de um abajur iluminava o ambiente.

Emm aproximou-se da janela e observou a cidade sob a chuva fina.

— Boas notícias? — Rosalie ironizou.

— Edward perdeu Bella no aeroporto.

— E quando ele virá buscar a filha?

— Não virá esta noite — e virou-se para encará-la. — E nem amanhã.

— O que isso significa?

— Significa que estamos ligados a esse bebê por mais tempo do que eu imaginava. Edward telefonou do avião. Ele está seguindo Bella até a Itália.

Nessie resmungou no berço improvisado e Rosalie foi pegá-la, lembrando que havia prometido ficar até que Edward ou Bella retornassem.

Oh, Deus! Em que tipo de confusão havia entrado?

**-**

— Rosalie, a porta. Rápido!

— Se sair da frente da luz, conseguirei abri-la muito mais depressa.

Para um condomínio tão luxuoso, os corredores eram bem escuros.

— Rosalie, se não se apressar, vou acabar derrubando o espinafre e a abóbora.

Rosalie continuou lutando com a fechadura da porta.

— Eu disse que não precisava comprar espinafre e abóbora. Bebês da idade de Nessie não comem essas coisas. Eles bebem leite, só isso.

— Quero estar preparado para qualquer eventualidade.

— Que tipo de eventualidade? — Ela irritou-se, esquecendo a fechadura para ajeitar o bebê nos braços. — Por favor, Emm! Estou exausta, e já devíamos ter posto esta criança para dormir.

— Então é melhor abrir a porta de uma vez, ou... — o fundo de uma das sacolas se rasgou e parte da mercadoria espalhou-se pelo corredor.

Emm resmungou um palavrão.

— Isso é jeito de falar diante de um bebê inocente?

— Esse é o jeito que eu falo diante de quem quer que seja quando o equivalente a quinze quilos de potes de comida para bebê despencam sobre meu pé!

— Eu disse...

— Já sei, já sei! Disse que não precisávamos de comida para bebê. E eu disse que quero estar preparado. Não sei por quanto tempo teremos de cuidar de Nessie.

— Ela só estará preparada para comer essas coisas dentro de quatro ou cinco meses! Pretende mantê-la escondida por todo esse tempo? Aposto que a polícia terá uma ou duas coisas a dizer.

Uma porta abriu-se do outro lado do corredor.

— Sr. Cullen? O que está acontecendo? Quem está dizendo palavrões?

— Sra. Stanley — Emm sorriu, colocando-se na frente dos potes de comida infantil espalhados pelo chão. — Nós a acordamos? Sinto muito.

— Isso é um bebê?

— Onde? — Ele olhou em volta. — Ah, isso? Sim, sim, é um bebê.

— E de quem é?

— De quem...?

— Sim, Sr. Cullen. De quem é o bebê?

— Ah, é do meu irmão. Ela é minha sobrinha, e vamos cuidar dela por algum tempo.

— Sim, estamos apenas cuidando da criança — Rosalie interferiu.

A Sra. Stanley olhou de um para o outro antes de encarar Emm com ar desconfiado.

— Está tramando alguma coisa, Sr. Cullen, e tenho a impressão de que não é coisa boa — e bateu a porta. Emm suspirou irritado.

— Ótimo! Maravilhoso! Abra essa maldita porta, antes que o prédio inteiro venha ver o que está acontecendo.

— Segure — ela indicou, colocando o bebê em seus braços antes de concentrar-se novamente na tarefa de vencer a fechadura.

Desta vez a sorte estava a seu lado, e segundos mais tarde entravam no apartamento. Depois de acender as luzes, Rosalie estendeu os braços para a criança e Emm recolheu parte da mercadoria espalhada pelo corredor, chutando os potes de alimento infantil para o meio da sala.

— Deixou metade dos potes lá fora — Rosalie indicou ao vê-lo fechar a porta.

— E daí? Você disse que não precisaríamos deles tão cedo. Por que a pressa? Irei buscá-los mais tarde. Algum problema?

— Não, nenhum. Mas a Sra. Stanley pode não gostar.

— Deixe a Sra. Stanley comigo — ele indicou, deixando os pacotes no chão.

— Pretende envolvê-la com seu charme, como faz com todas as mulheres? Ou devo usar o termo correto... Mentir?

Emm fitou-a por alguns instantes e voltou à pilha de compras, de onde retirou o berço portátil. Dois minutos mais tarde Nessie já estava acomodada dentro dele.

— Para sua informação, Srta. Hale, eu jamais minto.

— Ah, não? E como chama a história que contou à polícia?

— Uma futura verdade. Estamos realmente cuidando de minha sobrinha, e Edward e Bella virão mesmo buscá-la. E a verdade é que eles se casarão em breve, se não quiserem sofrer as conseqüências.

— E quanto ao nosso suposto noivado?

— Vamos reservar esse assunto para uma futura discussão. Não me orgulho do que fiz hoje, mas foi necessário. Odeio mentir, odeio mentirosos... E por isso nos entendemos tão bem, Rosalie.

Um rubor intenso tingiu seu rosto e ela torceu para que o interpretasse como um sinal de constrangimento, e não de culpa. Porque, se algum dia descobrisse sobre sua conspiração com Carlisle, Emm ficaria furioso. Isso mudaria tudo entre eles, e pela primeira vez percebia quanto odiaria essa mudança.

— Emm...

— E quanto a envolver as mulheres — ele interrompeu — é evidente que sou charmoso. Já disse que adoro todas as mulheres, e elas percebem esse sentimento. Por isso se deixam envolver. O que há de errado com isso?

— Na... Nada — ela respondeu, retrocedendo alguns passos. Emm cobriu a distância entre eles em um segundo.

— Se não fosse tão fria e distante, também teria conseguido envolvê-la com meu charme. Só isso e mais um detalhe me fizeram conter durante esses onze meses.

— Que... Outro detalhe é esse?

— Seu noivado. E sabe por quê?

— Não — ela sussurrou.

— Porque não costumo invadir o território alheio — ele sorriu, aproximando-se mais um passo. — Ou melhor, não costumava... Até agora.

— Não! — Ela assustou-se, estendendo os braços para mantê-lo distante. — Só está dizendo isso para...

— O quê?

Para me enlouquecer. Para testar meus limites. Pensou Rosalie seriamente, mas decidiu conservar esses pensamentos para si mesma.

— Para... Me aborrecer. Mas sei que não é verdade. Se eu fosse bonita como as outras mulheres que conhece...

— Todas as mulheres são lindas. Mesmo as que se escondem atrás de coisas como essa — e tirou seus óculos.

— Emm, preciso deles! — Ela inquietou-se, tentando recuperá-los. Mas ele os atirou sobre o sofá.

— Precisa? — Perguntou com ironia.

Estaria desconfiado de alguma coisa? Saberia que os óculos de lentes mais escuras faziam parte de um disfarce? Não se atrevia a mentir. Não quando ele a observava com tanta atenção. Não quando se sentia tão vulnerável, privada das defesas que mantivera com tanto esforço.

— Emm, pare com isso! — Exigiu, tentando obrigá-lo a soltá-la. Mas ele a segurava com garras de ferro.

— O que não entendo é por quê — indicou, usando uma das mãos para remover os grampos que prendiam seus cabelos. — Por que uma mulher bonita como você...

— Não faça isso!

—... Esconde a própria luz atrás de toda essa parafernália? E você tem se escondido, não é, meu bem? Por acaso a culpa é desse Will-William?

— Emm, por favor...

— Você é surpreendente, querida — ele murmurou, a boca bem perto dela. — E desta vez, Will-William que vá para o inferno.

* * *

**(Open Your Eyes - Snow Patrol)**

**-**

**Respondendo reviews::::**

**_Lah L_****_:_ Tá ai mais!! Bjos!**

**_Juli Hale P. Cullen_****_:_ Vou tentar postar com mais frequencia, mas como as aulas começaram, não posso prometer nada, ok?!... bem.. isso vai ser visto com o tempo... Que bom que você está gostando... Bjos!**

**_rosaliehaledecullen_****_:_ Que bom que você está gostando... Vai ser traduzida \o/ ... que felicidade... Bjos!**

**_tatianne beward_****_:_ Respondendo todas as suas em uma ok?!... que bom que você gostou... vai pegar fogo mesmo... kkkkkk'... aqui a Rose tem olhos azuis sim, para deixá-la com um olhar ainda mais provocante para o Emm... tá ai mais um capítulo para você... Bjos!**

**_MahRathbone_****_:_ Que bom que você está gostando... tá ai mais um capítulo... Emm muito fofo mesmo *-*... Também vou postar mais em Alice Brandon... Bjos!!**

**_Joyce Flexa_****_:_ Que bom que você gostou... mais um capítulo ai... Bjos!!**

**-**

**Espero que gostem desse capítulo... Só para vocês ficarem sabendo, essa fic será passada para espanhol pela ****rosaliehaledecullen****...**

**Estou dando pulos de felicidade //FATÃO \o/**

**BJOS!!!**


	5. 1 Stp Klosr

**CAPÍTULO IV - 1 STP KLOSR (Um Passo Mais Próximo)**

* * *

A Grande Mentira.

Dia 337, 23 horas e 29 minutos...

Emm não tentou beijá-la, como esperava. Em vez disso, enterrou os dedos em seus cabelos e encarou-a com um misto de paixão e desejo.

Não devia deixar que isso acontecesse. Devia resistir, lutar, livrar-se das mãos dele... Era uma mulher supostamente noiva! Não podia permitir que Emm acreditasse que se deixaria seduzir por outro homem que não fosse o noivo.

Como se estivesse lendo seus pensamentos, ele depositou um beijo rápido e suave em seus lábios.

— Esqueça William. Isso não tem nada a ver com ele. Isso é entre nós dois, algo que desperta nossa curiosidade há muito tempo.

— Não...

— Não? Nunca pensou como seria estar em meus braços?

— Nunca.

— Nunca pensou em comparar meus beijos e os de William?

— Estou perfeitamente satisfeita com meu noivo?

— Nesse caso, por que está tremendo?

— Porque sinto frio.

— Mas sua pele está quente. E macia. E seu rosto... — ele sorriu, tocando sua face com a ponta dos dedos. — Está corado de desejo.

— Isso não é desejo. É maquiagem.

— Nenhum cosmético é capaz de fazer isso. E quanto aos olhos?

Nunca vi um tom de verde tão lindo. E estão brilhando, traindo suas palavras.

— Não estão brilhando. O problema é que não enxergo sem meus óculos e...

Ele riu.

— Você, Rosalie Hale, está muito inclinada a pequenas mentirinhas. Vai ter de parar com isso... e sei como fazê-la parar.

Sabia o que ele pretendia. Ia beijá-la, e quando os lábios tocassem os seus, não teria mais forças para resistir.

— Emm, não — implorou, tentando evitar o inevitável. — Vai se arrepender. Nós dois vamos nos arrepender.

— Talvez esteja certa. Mas ao menos teremos algo digno de nosso arrependimento — e beijou-a.

Foi mágico. Rosalie sentia-se levitar, o sangue correndo pelas veias com velocidade espantosa e o coração disparado, entoando uma melodia envolvente.

As mãos deslizavam por suas costas, e uma delas deteve-se em sua cintura para puxá-la para mais perto. Ajustavam-se perfeitamente e, incapaz de conter o impulso, Rosalie abraçou-o e correspondeu ao beijo.

Muito tempo havia se passado desde a última vez em que estivera nos braços de um homem. Mesmo assim, ainda recordava como podiam ser maravilhosas as sensações provocadas por um toque delicado, por uma carícia sensual. Mas o que sentia agora era diferente, e essa diferença a perturbava.

Era uma combinação de perfeição e perigo, de realização e ruína, de segurança e vulnerabilidade. Pior, era uma tentação na qual não podia cair.

Como se pressentisse seu alarme, Nessie começou a chorar. Agarrando a interrupção como se ela fosse a salvação pra todos os males, Rosalie empurrou-o e aproximou-se do berço portátil. Com o bebê nos braços, aproximou-se da janela e manteve-se de costas para Emm.

Podia ver sua imagem refletida na vidraça. Os punhos cerrados, o rosto contraído, a respiração ofegante... Então não fora a única atingida.

A certeza não lhe trouxe alívio. Pelo contrário, só alimentou seu alarme. O caminho que percorriam levava ao desastre, e tinha muito a perder para seguir às cegas. Tinha de pôr um ponto final nisso de uma vez por todas.

— Vou trocar Nessie antes de ir para casa — disse com voz controlada.

— Pode trocar as fraldas do bebê, mas não vai a lugar nenhum. Nem esta noite, e nem amanhã.

— Você pode cuidar dela sozinho. Voltarei amanhã cedo e...

— Já disse que não. Prometeu ficar até que Edward ou Bella retornassem, e pretendo cobrar a promessa.

— Emm, isso não é correto. Não é...

— Próprio? — Ele riu com sarcasmo. — Acha que estou preocupado com essas bobagens? Só me preocupo com o bebê que você está segurando, com o que é melhor para essa criança. E o que sei sobre bebês pode ser resumido numa única palavra. Nada.

— Não sei muito mais que você. Além do mais, hoje aprendeu o essencial. Sabe como trocá-la, como alimentá-la, e é evidente que pode sobreviver a uma noite sem minha ajuda.

— Talvez, mas... por quê? Quero que fique aqui, a meu lado, ajudando em todas as decisões.

— Contrate uma babá.

— É muito arriscado. Não quero que a polícia volte a meter o nariz nesse assunto. É só por um ou dois dias, Rosalie! Logo Edward e Bella virão buscar o bebê, e então tudo voltará ao normal.

Rosalie aninhou a criança nos braços. Nunca mais as coisas voltariam ao normal. Sua vida havia sido alterada de maneira irreversível, e a única coisa que podia fazer era esperar e torcer para que tudo acabasse bem.

Esperava que Edward e Bella voltassem, que Nessie fosse feliz com os pais, que Emm não insistisse em aproximar-se, e que Carlisle jamais soubesse sobre sua breve insanidade. Mas, acima de tudo, esperava poder escapar com o coração intacto. Sabia que Emm não estava interessado em compromissos afetivos e, além do mais, tinha uma promessa a cumprir e um sonho a realizar. Não permitiria que ninguém a desviasse desse objetivo.

— Não tentarei tocá-la novamente esta noite — Emm ofereceu. — Prometo que estará segura em minha casa.

Segura? Inacreditável. Mas não tinha escolha. Se não havia sido capaz de abandonar o bebê mais cedo, certamente não poderia deixá-la agora. Conseguira manter-se afastada de Emm durante onze meses, e podia suportar mais algumas semanas sem ceder à tentação.

— Está bem — suspirou resignada.

— Pode dormir com uma de minhas camisas. E também tenho um robe extra e uma escova de dentes nova. São apenas dois quartos, mas os dois têm banheiro privativo. Prefere ficar com Nessie esta noite, ou quer que eu a leve para o meu quarto?

— Eu fico com ela.

— Está bem. Não quer que eu fique com ela um pouco, enquanto você toma uma ducha?

— É uma ótima idéia.

Minutos mais tarde Rosalie colocava-se sob o jato de água morna e revigorante que parecia capaz de lavar todas as tensões do dia.

Flexionando os ombros, fechou os olhos e deixou-se envolver pela sensação de alívio e conforto, e foi com pesar que finalmente desligou o chuveiro e voltou para o quarto. Emm deixara o robe e uma camisa de seda sobre a cama.

Vestida, escovou os cabelos molhados e notou os leves reflexos dourados sob o tom castanho. Teria de comprar mais um frasco de tintura para reforçar a tonalidade.

— Está vestida? — Emm perguntou do lado de fora.

— Sim, entre.

— Já troquei a fralda de Nessie e dei a mamadeira — ele comunicou. — Pode ficar com ela enquanto vou buscar o berço portátil?

Em pouco tempo ele as acomodou. Rosalie ficou parada no meio do quarto, perturbada sob o olhar intenso que parecia desnudá-la. Tinha certeza de que seu disfarce desmoronava a cada segundo. Depois daquele beijo, Emm certamente sabia que usava roupas vários tamanhos maior que o seu, e agora que a via coberta apenas por uma camisa e um robe, devia ter obtido a confirmação.

— Precisa de mais alguma coisa? — Ele perguntou.

— Não, obrigada.

— Se precisar, não hesite em me chamar. Boa noite.

— Boa noite.

— Ah, Rosalie...

— Sim?

— Notei que conseguiu se ajeitar sem aqueles óculos. Talvez tenha sido um caso de cura milagrosa...

A porta se fechou atrás dele e Rosalie emitiu um gemido abafado. E agora o que faria? Talvez fosse melhor desistir das mentiras e salvar o que ainda lhe restava de dignidade.

Depois de inspecionar o bebê, deitou-se e apagou o abajur sobre o criado-mudo. O luar iluminava o teto e ela cruzou os braços sob a cabeça, estudando os reflexos. Lá estava ela, passando à noite no apartamento de Emm. Se algum dia Carlisle descobrisse, sofreria um ataque cardíaco.

Precisava tomar providências para que ele jamais soubesse. Mais importante que isso, tinha de impedir que Emm descobrisse que não era noiva, ou estaria encrencada. E não só por ter mentido. Aquele beijo havia sido um engano. Um grande engano. Um engano que não pretendia repetir.

_Mais quatro semanas..._

De repente, o curto período de tempo parecia uma eternidade.

Um ruído ecoou em algum lugar do apartamento e Rosalie abriu os olhos. O relógio marcava três da manhã, e ainda não dormira quase nada. E a culpa era de Emm. Por que alguém escolhia morar num lugar tão barulhento? Nessie agitava-se no berço a cada ruído, resmungando e obrigando-a a levantar-se para verificar se estava coberta e bem acomodada.

Como agora. Descoberta, a pequena agitava os braços e as pernas como uma pequena locomotiva, resmungando em sinal de desconforto.

Sonolenta, Rosalie pegou-a e saiu do quarto em busca das fraldas e das mamadeiras. Encontrou as primeiras bem no meio da sala, e descobriu aliviada que Emm deixara várias mamadeiras preparadas no refrigerador.

Um minuto no microondas foi suficiente para aquecer o leite na temperatura perfeita.

Na sala, Rosalie puxou uma cadeira para perto da janela e acomodou-se, aninhando a pequena nos braços. A cidade brilhava lá embaixo, pouco movimentada, a esta hora da madrugada.

A lua cheia brilhava no céu e inundava o aposento com sua luz prateada. Rosalie olhou para Nessie e espantou-se com a intensidade dos sentimentos que passara a nutrir por essa criança em menos de vinte e quatro horas. Podia até imaginar-se cuidando de um filho... e podia imaginar o pai, também.

Só havia um problema. Queria um homem que a amasse com exclusividade, que a escolhesse dentre todas as mulheres e nunca mais olhasse para trás. E esse homem não podia ser Emm, concluiu, os olhos cheios de lágrimas.

— Tudo bem?

Não o vira aproximar-se, e agora mantinha a cabeça baixa para impedir que ele visse as lágrimas em seus olhos.

— Sim, tudo bem. Nessie acordou molhada e com fome.

— Eu já esperava algo parecido — ele sorriu. — Você parece cansada. Quer que eu cuide dela durante o resto da noite?

— Não, eu... estou bem.

— Pois parece exausta — ele insistiu, massageando seus ombros na tentativa de ajudá-la a relaxar. — Fique calma, Rosalie. Tudo vai acabar bem. Tenho certeza disso.

— E se ela não voltar? E se ela abandonar o bebê?

— Então Edward cuidará da filha, e encontraremos uma solução para o problema. Essa menina é uma Cullen, e farei tudo que estiver ao meu alcance para protegê-la.

— Sua família tem sorte por poder contar com alguém como você.

— Seu noivo também é um homem de sorte. Poucas mulheres teriam feito o que fez hoje.

— Eu tinha escolha? — Ela sorriu, tentando amenizar a tensão que crescia entre eles.

Emm não retribuiu seu sorriso.

— Você sabe que sim — respondeu. — Podia ter se negado a ajudar. Podia ter virado as costas para mim e ignorado um problema que, afinal, não é seu. Mas ficou a meu lado, e isso significa muito.

Rosalie fechou os olhos, tentando banir da mente as imagens perigosas que a atormentavam. Era tarde, estava cansada, e ele a atraía como nenhum outro homem jamais conseguira.

— Emm, vá dormir — sugeriu.

Mas ele permaneceu onde estava, os olhos iluminados por um brilho impressionante.

— Tem idéia de como está linda sentada ao luar, abraçando esse bebê? Seus cabelos brilham como se tivessem reflexos dourados.

— É impressão sua — ofereceu apressada. — Vá dormir, por favor. Você prometeu, lembra-se?

— Prometi que não a tocaria novamente ontem à noite, mas não disse nada sobre esta madrugada. E caso não tenha notado, estamos vivendo um novo dia. Também não prometi que não me sentaria com você para apreciar o luar, que não conversaríamos, que não ficaria para vê-la cuidar Nessie como se ela fosse sua.

Cada palavra a seduzia. Rosalie desviou os olhos dos dele, tentando fugir à tentação.

— Está esquecendo meu noivo.

— Não, não estou. Mas gostaria que o esquecesse, ao menos por alguns minutos. Ele não é bom o bastante para você, ou não a convenceria a usar essas roupas ridículas e manter os cabelos sempre presos. Você é linda, Rosalie, e esconder essa beleza é um pecado.

Nessie esvaziou a mamadeira e Rosalie colocou-a em pé, apoiada em seu ombro. O momento ajudou-a a recompor suas defesas.

— Emm, sou sua secretária — disse com voz firme. — Sou noiva de outro homem e pretendo me casar com ele. Você me pediu ajuda e eu o estou ajudando. Não torne a situação mais difícil que o necessário, sim? Não estou interessada em manter um... relacionamento com meu chefe. Já tenho William. — Felizmente conseguira pronunciar o nome sem gaguejar. — Ele é tudo que desejo.

Devagar, Emm virou-se e saiu da sala sem dizer nada. Por um instante, Rosalie pensou em segui-lo e confessar a verdade, mas sabia que não podia dar-se ao luxo de envolver-se com esse homem. Não se queria ter seu próprio negócio... E sair dessa com o coração intacto.

Mas Rosalie não queria se preocupar com isso no momento. Estava muito cansada para tomar uma decisão sã.

— Levante-se!

Rosalie gemeu e colocou o braço sobre os olhos. Emm riu.

— Trouxe café.

— Café? — ela perguntou com voz fraca.

— Uma xícara para agora e um bule cheio esperando na cozinha.

Ela levantou-se e olhou para o berço. Vazio!

— Onde está Nessie?

— Na sala, sobre um cobertor estendido no chão — ele respondeu, dirigindo-se à porta. — Trate de apressar-se. Temos um dia cheio pela frente.

— Não tenho nenhuma roupa limpa para vestir.

— Passaremos em seu apartamento a caminho das lojas. Você poderá mudar de roupa e preparar uma pequena mala para os próximos dias.

— Próximos dias?

— Sim, alguns. Edward telefonou — e saiu sem esperar pelas inevitáveis perguntas.

Com a ajuda do café forte e aromático, Rosalie preparou-se em dez minutos. Depois de localizar os óculos no sofá da sala e colocá-los, recolheu os grampos espalhados pelo carpete e guardou-os no bolso. Em seguida foi encontrar Emm na cozinha.

— Será que pode explicar essa história? — Pediu, servindo-se de mais uma xícara de café. — O que Edward disse?

— Ele não conseguiu encontrar Bella na Itália. A mãe dela está sendo atendida por um especialista na Suíça, e ela foi para lá. Edward a seguiu.

— Contou a ele sobre a polícia? Disse que não sabemos como cuidar de um bebê? Quando ele pretende voltar?

— Disse tudo que devia dizer, e ele pretende retornar o mais depressa possível. Sei que está aborrecida com toda essa história, e também estou, mas não há nada que eu possa fazer. Ainda não. Portanto, vamos tentar manter a calma, está bem?

Certo. Até a polícia aparecer, ou, pior ainda, Carlisle. Rosalie tentou manter a calma. Gritar e espernear não resolveria o problema.

— Tem algum plano de ação? — Perguntou, entre a irritação e a resignação.

— Primeiro iremos ao seu apartamento. Depois compraremos algumas coisas para Nessie. Telefonei para o escritório e adiei todos os compromissos por alguns dias. Enquanto isso... Quer cereal, ou prefere ovos mexidos?

— Cereal.

Depois da refeição, começaram os preparativos para o passeio.

Fraldas, lenços umedecidos, talco, roupas, mais fraldas...

— Esqueceu as mamadeiras — Emm apontou. — E é melhor levar uma lata de leite, também.

— Então providencie outra sacola, porque esta está lotada.

— Que tal uma bolsa térmica para as mamadeiras?

— Mais uma coisa para carregarmos. E como vamos aquecer as mamadeiras? — ela irritou-se.

— Num microondas, é claro.

— Um microondas. Pretende levá-lo, também? — Rosalie usou seu maior tom de ironia.

— É claro que não — ele sorriu paciente. — Todo mundo tem um microondas. Só teremos de pedir para usar aquele que estiver mais perto. Vamos lá, Rosalie. Está ficando tarde, e não temos o dia todo.

— Não está esquecendo alguma coisa? — ela perguntou ao vê-lo dirigir-se à porta carregando as sacolas.

— Acho que não. Sacola de fraldas, bolsa térmica, jaqueta, trocador e um saco de lixo para as fraldas sujas. Está tudo aqui.

— Tudo, menos o bebê. Vá chamando o elevador enquanto eu vou buscar Nessie.

Trinta minutos mais tarde, cruzavam a baía da cidade e estacionavam na frente do prédio de apartamentos onde Rosalie morava. À distância que a separava do centro da cidade não era tão grande, e a economia que fazia justificava o trajeto diário até o local de trabalho.

— Não vou demorar — ela avisou, preparando-se para descer do carro.

Mas Emm já estava retirando o bebê da cadeira de segurança, sinal de que pretendia acompanhá-la.

— Nessie quer conhecer seu apartamento — ele riu. — E eu quero ter certeza de que não vai levar nenhuma das roupas do William.

— Do que está falando?

— Daquelas roupas três tamanhos maiores e três décadas atrasadas.

Sem outra alternativa, Rosalie o conduziu até a unidade que alugava.

— Sinta-se em casa — convidou com ironia. — Voltarei num instante.

No quarto, ela retirou uma pequena mala do armário e começou a separar o que considerava essencial. Dois minutos mais tarde Emm e Nessie surgiram na porta.

E numa das mãos de Emm estava o prêmio que conquistara no concurso de jovens empresários.

— Pode me explicar o que é _isso_? — Ele pediu com tom frio.

* * *

**(\NA: 1 Stp Klosr - Linkin Park)**

-

Respondendo reviwes::::::

_tatianne beward:_** esses dois sempre comicos mesmo... vai ser mesmo... ela só usa um óculos com lente tingida... mas não lente... Bjos!**

_MahRathbone:_** que bom que está gostando... esses dois são uma coisa de louco juntos, hein... Bjos!! p.s.: logo vou postar mais em Alice Brandon...**

_Joyce Flexa:_** ainda não descobriu... mas será que vai?? que bom que está gostando... Bjos!!**

_Lah L:_** sou muito má mesmo... hahaha *risada maligna*... mas tah ai mais um capítulo... Bjos!**

_Milena Fernandes:_** que bom que você está gostando... também adoro Rose... Bjos!! p.s.: você me chamou de tia?? Que fofo!! ADOOOORO... sempre me derreto quando me chamam de tia... a.a**

_Hollidaay':_** eu sou má... hahahaha... como ele mesmo diz.. ele não joga sujo, joga para ganhar... rsrsrsrsr... tah ai mais um capítulo... Bjos!!**

_C-Bellinha:_** se você tivesse lido meu perfil você saberia disso... quando não se sabe das coisas, não fale, ok!**

_Lou Malfoy:_** gente... que review ENORME... ADOOORO!! aqui ele é loiro e a Rose também, mas ela tinge os cabelos para ficar menos atraente... é tão difcil imaginar a Deusa da beleza feia, né? kkkkkkkkkkkk'.... sim o sonho dela é abrir uma loja de brinquedos, na verdade é o sonho da mãe dela, que ela quer realizar... ministro que é falado aqui, não é o primeiro minsitro e sim aquele que realiza cerimonias, tipo um pastor, mas que pode se casar e ter filhos, essas coisas, entendeu?... como é falado nesse capítulo aqui, não.. ela mora sozinha... essa fic é antes de Alice e Jasper se conhecerem... aqui vai aparecer só o Jazz como um dos irmãos do Emm... Carlisle e Esme eram casados, mas a Esme faleceu ==s' .... e uma confusão mesmo para cuidar da Nessie... Will-Willian é demais!!! kkkkkk' .... que bom que está gostando... tah ai mais uma capítulo... Bjos!! **

_kmy120:_** que bom que você gosta... essa fic está sendo traduzida para espanhol, ainda vai para o capítulo três... mas se você estiver intersada... aparece lá também... o link está no meu perfil... bjos!!**

_Violet Cullen 13:_** tah começando a esquentar mesmo... ela ainda tem medo, por isso se esconde... mesmo amando de corção Alice aqui ela não irá aparecer... e Jazz vai aparecer um pouco... tah ai mais um post... Bjos!**

**-**

**Obrigado pelas reviews amores!!! Obrigado aos leitores nomades também...**

**Amo vcs!!!**

**BJOS!!!**


	6. Play With Me

**CAPÍTULO V - PLAY WITH M****E (Brinque Comigo)**

* * *

A Grande Mentira.

Dia 338 e o disfarce de Rosalie está desmoronando...

Rosalie tomou o prêmio da mão de Emm e colocou-o sobre a cômoda.

— Você sabe o que é isso.

— Sim, eu sei. A pergunta é, o que está fazendo com ele?

Voltando às roupas, ela dobrou uma blusa e colocou-a na mala.

— Acho que isso também é óbvio. Eu o conquistei.

— No concurso do último ano?

— Por que as perguntas, Emm? Ganhei o terceiro prêmio no concurso do último ano, e conheci Carlisle em função disso.

— E?

— Ele gostou muito de mim e recomendou-me para a vaga de sua secretária, pensei que soubesse.

— Não, eu não sabia. Por que aceitou esse emprego?

— Isso é ridículo. Aceitei o emprego pela mesma razão que leva milhares de pessoas a aceitarem tantos outros empregos. Preciso ganhar dinheiro.

— Sim, mas os participantes desse concurso estão interessados em abrir seus próprios negócios, não em trabalhar para outras pessoas.

— Onde está querendo chegar, Emm?

— Está interessada em abrir um negócio próprio?

— Sim, estou... Algum dia. Enquanto isso, trabalhar para você pode ser uma excelente experiência.

— E tem sido?

— Sim, tem sido muito bom — ela concordou, sem desviar os olhos da mala e das roupas.

— Que tipo de negócio gostaria de abrir?

— Uma loja de brinquedos especializada em bebês. Todos os brinquedos seriam únicos, seguros e educativos, confeccionados artesanalmente por artistas locais.

Emm olhou para Nessie com um sorriso bobo nos lábios:

— Parece que escolhemos a mulher certa para nos ajudar, princesa.

Em seguida ele aproximou-se, entregou-lhe o bebê e começou a vasculhar o conteúdo de sua mala.

— Emm, pare com isso! Não tem o direito de mexer em minhas coisas!

— Só quero ter certeza de que escolheu coisas práticas — e retirou um conjunto de saia e blusa. — E estou vendo que não.

— Pare com isso! Você sabe muito bem que todas as minhas roupas são práticas!

— Sim, para o escritório. Mas para cuidar de um bebê...

— Emm, vamos ver se me entende. Se tirar mais uma peça dessa mala, juro que vou matá-lo!

— Já que estamos dispensando as peças que não são práticas, vamos eliminar as feias, também — ele avisou, ignorando sua ameaça e esvaziando a mala. — Não fica deprimida usando essas coisas?

— Não.— Pelo menos não com frequência, mas Emm não precisava saber disso. A recompensa prometida por Carlisle era mais que compensatória. — E que diferença faz se são feias? Elas não são suas. - respondeu Rosalie imponente.

— Sei que não, mas tenho de olhar para elas. E Nessie também. Não quero que passe dias e noites perto de minha sobrinha demonstrando tamanho mau gosto. Isso vai acabar por pervertê-la. Francamente, já me sinto contaminado. - Emm não perdia seu senso de humor por nada no mundo.

— Não seja ridículo!

— Quer apostar? Isso é tão contagioso que já comecei a achar que marrom é bonito. Pelo menos em você — e aproximou-se do armário.

— O que está fazendo agora? Saia daí!

— O que é isso? — Ele espantou-se, mostrando um vestido verde. — Ah, muito melhor. Reserva essas coisas para quando William está aqui? Ou para quando ele não está por perto? - Emm tinha um olhar muito sugestivo que alternava de Rosalie para o vestido.

— William adora esse vestido! — Ela protestou. O que estava dizendo? Essa locura está indo longe demais.

— Aposto que sim. Por isso a obriga a andar por aí vestida como um saco de batatas na maior parte do tempo. Esse relacionamento é bastante patológico, não?

— Meu relacionamento com Will... William não é da sua conta.

— Ainda não. Mas com o tempo...

Rosalie fitou-o alarmada. O que estaria querendo dizer? Que pretendia um confronto com o noivo fictício? Essa história estava ficando mais complicada a cada minuto.

Vasculhando o que Rosalie chamava de roupas de lazer, ele encontrou calças justas, suéteres macios e várias outras peças de bom gosto. Depois de um momento de consideração, Emm decidiu acrescentar à pilha um vestido de seda branca que não tinha nada de prático.

— Para que isso? — Ela quis saber.

— Só por precaução.

— Já terminou?

— Não. Onde estão seus cosméticos? — E aproximou-se da penteadeira. — Já os encontrei.

— Eu posso cuidar disso, Emm!

— Não se preocupe — ele sorriu, examinando todos os frascos e tubos que encontrava pela frente. — As cores são interessantes, mas nenhuma delas combina com você. Exceto... ah, aqui vamos nós outra vez — ele avisou, escolhendo um conjunto de sombras, batom, rímel, máscara e outros cosméticos de uma caixa fechada. — Afinal, o que está acontecendo, Rosalie?

— Não sei do que está falando — mentiu, ajeitando os óculos nobre o nariz.

— Ah, não? Dois guarda-roupas separados, dois conjuntos completos e diferentes de cosméticos... e não sabe do que estou falando?

— Não tenho que dar explicações.

— Ainda não. Essa é uma situação temporária, e garanto que ela vai mudar no futuro. Fui claro? — Emm perguntou com tom ameaçador, aproximando-se até que seu nariz estivesse quase tocando o dela.

— Transparente.

— Ótimo — ele respondeu, guardando os cosméticos na mala e fechando-a com um movimento decidido. — Só para avisá-la, estou levando a nova Rosalie comigo. Já passei muito tempo com a outra no escritório, e ela me dá tédio — sorriu abertamente, apanhando a mala e tomando o bebê de seus braços. — E agora, troque de roupa e encontre-me no carro, próxima parada... Mundo dos Brinquedos. - o brilho no olhar de Emm era tão risonho quanto de uma criança pronta para aprontar.

Rosalie não se atreveu a protestar. Seria inútil, e uma discussão só serviria para levá-lo a fazer perguntas ainda mais perigosas. O que diria quando ele começasse a exigir respostas? A idéia de revelar toda a verdade sobre seu acordo com Carlisle a apavorava.

Tudo havia parecido muito simples e inofensivo quando o patriarca dos Cullen lhe propusera o trato. Mas agora... Emm não reagiria bem se descobrisse, e as chances disso acontecer eram cada vez maiores. O que tornava o sonho da Baby Dream cada vez menos provável.

Sem perder tempo, Rosalie despiu as roupas sujas e tomou uma ducha rápida. Depois de alguns instantes de reflexão, decidiu continuar usando as roupas largas que comprara para compor sua personagem, uma indicação de que precisava daquela camuflagem mais que nunca. O conjunto de saia e jaqueta de tom cinza a fez sentir-se melhor, mais segura, e o coque austero na altura da nuca ajudou a esconder os reflexos dourados. Ainda não comprara mais tintura, e não tinha nenhum frasco extra escondido no apartamento. Quanto tempo Emm levaria para notar a verdadeira cor sob a tonalidade falsa, se é que já não notara?

Novamente protegida pelo disfarce, foi encontrá-lo no carro. Ele ligou o motor e partiu sem dizer absolutamente nada sobre suas roupas.

Mais meia hora e entravam na loja de brinquedos, um galpão imenso e colorido cheio de movimento e alegria.

— Meu Deus! O sujeito que projetou essa loja deve ser maluco! — Ela exclamou, assustada com a correria de um punhado de crianças, por entre as pilhas de brinquedos.

— Fique feliz por não estarmos perto do Natal. Isso aqui vira um manicômio!

— Já esteve aqui antes?

— É claro que sim, eu adoro esse lugar. Você não?

— Não. E, com sorte, nunca mais terei de voltar.

— Não seja desmancha prazeres. Faço minhas compras de Natal aqui. Meus irmãos contam com isso.

— Seus irmãos são homens crescidos.

— Sim, mas continuam crianças no coração, todos eles — ele sorriu. — E adoram brinquedos — concluiu, apanhando um carrinho. — Muito bem, ao trabalho.

Rosalie o seguiu sem fazer perguntas. Se não tratasse de manter-se perto dela, poderia passar os próximos cinco meses perdida nessa selva de plástico! Ele parou na seção de bebês.

— Olhe só isso! São bolsas como as dos cangurus! — Sorrindo, ele rasgou a embalagem, retirou a bolsa e jogando a caixa vazia no carrinho. — Vamos ver se funciona.

— Emm! Não pode fazer isso! Vão prendê-lo por furto, ou desordem!

— Furto é a palavra usada para descrever o ato de sair de uma loja levando uma mercadoria pela qual não pagamos, e eu jamais faria tal coisa. A embalagem está no meu carrinho para quem quiser ver, e tenho um excelente cartão de crédito em meu bolso.

— Mas...

— Relaxe, Rosalie. Eles já me conhecem. Afinal, como funciona essa coisa?

— Por que não lê as instruções? — Ela sugeriu irritada.

— Instruções são para amadores. — respondeu Emm no mesmo tom.

— Nós somos amadores — ela lembrou, a irritação era clara em suas expressões. Rosalie apanhou a caixa do carrinho. — Aqui diz que deve prender as duas alças superiores em seu pescoço e as duas inferiores em torno de sua cintura.

— Eu sei disso! Mas como vou saber quais são as inferiores e as superiores? Espere... Acho que consegui — ele sorriu, prendendo a bolsa ao corpo e abrindo os braços. — E então, o que acha? Nessie está preparada para o primeiro passeio?

— Não — Rosalie respondeu, mordendo o lábio para conter um sorriso.

— Não?

— Se a colocar nessa bolsa da maneira como está, vai derrubar sua princesa de cabeça no chão.

Emm examinou a bolsa e constatou que a abertura para a cabeça estava voltada para baixo, enquanto as duas para as pernas estavam na parte de cima.

— Droga! — Resmungou irritado.

Uma vendedora aproximou-se e sorriu, jogando os cabelos loiros para trás. O crachá a identificava como Jess.

— Ora, ora, Sr. Cullen. Não vem nos visitar a meses! Posso ajudá-lo em alguma coisa?

Ele apontou para a bolsa em seu peito.

— Onde foi que eu errei?

— Você a prendeu de cabeça para baixo — Rosalie adiantou-se, claramente irritada com o comportamento da vendedora.

— Acho que a prendeu de cabeça para baixo — Jess sorriu, como se houvesse acabado de inventar a resposta. Rosalie estava a ponto de perder a cabeça com a jovem vendedora.

Rápida, a jovem removeu a bolsa do corpo de Emm e voltou a colocá-la, dessa vez corretamente.

Sem querer compreender ou refletir sobre sua reação a presença da jovem sorridente, Rosalie adiantou-se no instante em que a vendedora retrocedeu um passo. Colocar Nessie na bolsa e ter certeza de que o anel de noivado brilhava bem diante dos olhos da jovem era uma tarefa mais que complicada, mas que ela estava disposta a cumprir.

— Perfeito — anunciou satisfeita depois de alguns segundos, forçando um sorriso na direção da moça. — Nessie é a primeira menina na família Cullen em... Quantas gerações, Emm?

— Muitas. — o tom de diverção de Emm era claro em seu rosto.

— Todos estão encantados. Absolutamente todos. Não é verdade, Emm?

— Oh, sim, é verdade.

A jovem olhou de Emm para Nessie, e dela para o anel de Rosalie. Em seguida suspirou.

— Que bom. Bem, se precisarem de mais alguma coisa, podem me chamar.

— Sim, nós chamaremos — Rosalie respondeu satisfeita que a pobre jovem não tenha insistido.

— Rosalie, Rosalie, Rosalie — Emm balançou a cabeça assim que ficaram sozinhos, os olhos iluminados por um brilho divertido. — O que aconteceu com minha secretária fria e distante?

— Não sei do que está falando — ela respondeu, virando-se para esconder o rubor que tingia seu rosto. — E agora, qual o próximo item da lista?

— Você.

— O... O quê?

Ele segurou seu braço com uma das mãos e empurrou o carrinho com a outra.

— Toda boa mãe, mesmo que seja temporária, precisa de um carrinho — riu. — Pensou que eu estivesse me referindo a outro tipo de prioridade?

— Eu... não, é claro que não! Sabia que estava falando sobre isso.

— Vejo que ainda não as esgotou.

— Não esgotei o quê?

— Sua cota de mentirinhas. — Emm usou um forte tom de sarcasmo em sua frase.

Com isso, ele dirigiu-se ao centro da seção, onde ficavam os carrinhos para bebês. Depois de experimentar dezenas de modelos e testá-los quanto ao equilíbrio, ao conforto e a resistência, apontou para um carrinho duplo.

— Devíamos levar um desses.

— Por quê? Só temos um bebê — Rosalie apontou para a pequena.

— Mas com toda essa tralha que ela precisa ter por perto, poderíamos usar o outro assento como uma espécie de depósito ambulante.

Pensando bem, a idéia não era má, mas Rosalie não queria assumir isso.

— O que acha daquele ali? Você pode acoplar o segundo assento e transformá-lo em duplo, ou retirá-lo e torná-lo novamente individual.

— Perfeito — ele concluiu, removendo a caixa correspondente da prateleira e colocando-a no carrinho. — Agora, vamos tratar de coisas sérias. Brinquedos! — o sorriso que Emm exibiu foi o mais lindo que Rosalie já tinha visto.

Estava cada vez mais difícil resistir a esse homem.

Duas horas... E três carrinhos mais tarde, Rosalie decidiu que era hora de pôr um ponto final nessa loucura.

— Isso é ridículo, Emm. O bebê não vai usar um décimo do que está comprando. É um desperdício!

— Não comece. Tudo que Bella e o bebê não puderem usar será doado a instituições de caridade. Relaxe e divirta-se. Gaste um pouco do meu dinheiro. Melhor ainda, gaste muito do meu dinheiro. Estou adorando tudo isso. E você?

— Também, mas...

— Então, nem mais uma palavra. Estou cansado da Rosalie do escritório, já disse que ela me dá tédio — murmurou. — Mande-a para casa e chame a outra para vir brincar. — e mais um sorriso arrebatador. — Aquela que usa vestidos verdes, calças justas e suéteres macios, e que tem lindos olhos. Estou louco para conhecê-la melhor.

Ela balançou a cabeça, apavorada. Todas as mentiras que criara estavam desmoronando com tanta rapidez, e logo estaria completamente exposta. Não queria nem pensar no que aconteceria então...

Felizmente, Nessie acordou de seu cochilo e encerrou a conversa, anunciando que era hora da mamadeira e da troca de fraldas.

— Pode me dar a sacola de fraldas e uma mamadeira, Emm? — Rosalie pediu, retirando o bebê da bolsa. — Vou cuidar dela enquanto você usa seu cartão de crédito.

— Já verifiquei, e há um microondas no refeitório dos funcionários. Eles disseram que pode usá-lo para esquentar a mamadeira de Nessie. Irei encontrá-la assim que terminar de colocar essas coisas no carro.

Rosalie olhou para os carrinhos lotados e riu.

— Agora sei por que toda grande família tem aquelas caminhonetes imensas.

— Caminhonete! Sabia que estava esquecendo alguma coisa. Vamos ver... Acho que vi uma bem interessante na seção dos jatos.

— Engraçadinho! — Ela riu, afastando-se com Nessie nos braços.

Para sua surpresa Emm foi encontrá-la minutos mais tarde. Os funcionários haviam se encarregado de levar os objetos menores até o carro, e entregariam o restante em sua casa antes do final do dia. Quando Rosalie terminou de cuidar de Nessie, o automóvel estava carregado e pronto para partir. Dinheiro e charme... o que não se pode conseguir com essa combinação?

Depois de acomodar Nessie em sua cadeira, Rosalie prendeu o cinto de segurança e suspirou:

— Preciso voltar ao trabalho para poder descansar.

— Poderá descansar esta noite. Convidei meus irmãos para jantar, e terá algum tempo de folga enquanto eles estiverem em casa, mimando a Nessie.

— Eles já sabem sobre o bebê?

Emm ligou o motor e saiu do estacionamento.

— Pensei em surpreendê-los. Assim compreenderão melhor a importância de conservarmos essa informação em segredo até a volta de Edward e Bella.

— E seus irmãos sempre atendem seus chamados imediatamente?

— Eles já descobriram que só têm a lucrar concordando comigo.

— Por que é o mais velho?

— Sim, e porque sou o chefe deles na empresa. O que detém e puxa os fios...

— O que determina o ritmo?

— Pode usar quantas metáforas quiser, mas o significado será sempre o mesmo.

Uma observação maravilhosa. Se fosse esperta, também trataria de lembrar quem impunha o ritmo de acordo com o qual dançava... e quem detinha os fios da marionete de seu sonho, a Baby Dream.

---

— Rosalie! A campainha! Pode abrir, por favor? Estou terminando de trocar Nessie!

Sorrindo, Rosalie abriu a porta e encontrou os quatro irmãos de Emm no corredor.

— Dez dólares como são boas notícias.

— Quinze como são péssimas notícias.

— Vinte como ele vai dizer que ficou noivo.

— Emm? Noivo? Aposto vinte e cinco dólares como está enganado.

A porta do outro lado do corredor abriu-se e a Sra. Stanley apareceu na soleira.

— O que é isso? Quem está apostando?

— Olá, Sra. Stanley — os quatro responderam em coro.

— Não me venham com esses sorrisinhos cínicos. Apostar é ilegal neste estado, sabem?

— Era só uma brincadeira — Embry garantiu. — Estamos apenas tentando imaginar o que Emm está pretendendo.

— Podem ter certeza de que não é coisa boa — ela disparou. — E agora, parem de falar em voz alta no corredor, ou vou chamar o síndico — finalizou ela batendo a porta.

— Os cavalheiros não querem entrar?

— Oh, olá, Rosalie — Embry cumprimentou-a, aceitando o convite.

— Está acontecendo algo de especial?

— É claro que sim! — Os gêmeos, Peter e Jazz exclamaram em uníssono.

— E essa não é aquela Rosalie gorda do escritório — Seth percebeu, piscando para ela com o bom humor de sempre. — Há mais alguém aqui?

— Só Nessie.

— Nessie? — Seth estranhou. — E ela é bonita?

— Linda. Cabelos bronze, curtos e brilhantes, grandes olhos castanhos, um sorriso capaz de derreter o coração de um homem das neves e...

— E? — Embry interessou-se.

— Covinhas. E no corpo todo! — Quatro pares de olhos chocados cravaram-se em seu rosto e, rindo, ela os levou à sala de estar. — Querem beber alguma coisa? — continuou Rosalie com naturalidade.

— Vamos lá, Rosalie — Jazz implorou. — Fale de uma vez! O que está acontecendo?

— Não posso dizer mais nada. A história pertence a Emm e...

— A Edward, para ser mais exato — Emm corrigiu da porta. A expressão dos quatro irmãos Cullen teria valido uma fotografia. Variando da surpresa ao choque, todos olharam no mais absoluto silêncio para a criatura encantadora nos braços do irmão mais velho. Embry foi o primeiro a recuperar-se.

— Essa é Nessie, a tal das covinhas por todo o corpo, suponho.

— Ela é... sua? — Seth perguntou incrédulo.

— É filha de Edward — Emm explicou. Jasper estalou os dedos.

— De Edward e... como é mesmo o nome dela? A estudante estrangeira por quem ele estava maluco. Bella! Sim, é isso? Aposto que os pais dela ficaram furiosos quando souberam sobre o pequeno incidente.

— Você conheceu Bella? — Rosalie surpreendeu-se.

— Só a vi uma vez, e muito rapidamente. Edward tratou de levá-la embora antes que eu a conquistasse, ou mordesse, sei lá. Acho que não estava muito sóbrio aquele dia. — Jazz parecia confuso nas próprias palavras.

— O que acham de prepararmos o jantar enquanto eu conto todos os detalhes? — Emm sugeriu.

Minutos mais tarde, todos os Cullen estavam reunidos na cozinha,

trabalhando como uma orquestra bem afinada. Rosalie observava da porta,

admirada com o entrosamento da família e com o carinho que todos demonstravam pela sobrinha. Nessie passava de colo em colo, absolutamente feliz. Já estavam terminando quando Jazz comentou:

— O que aconteceu com a nossa querida Rosalie? Passou por um regime relâmpago?

— O noivo dela a obrigava a andar como um saco de batatas. Não sei por que Will-William insistia em escondê-la sob um disfarce, mas vou descobrir — Emm prometeu.

— Um disfarce? — Seth perguntou, aproximando-se dela com um brilho malicioso nos olhos.

— Exatamente. E como hoje é uma noite de comemoração, e não precisamos mais desse disfarce tolo... Vá mudar de roupa, Rosalie, enquanto arrumamos a mesa. Ponha o vestido verde.

Pelo tom de voz de Emm e pelo brilho determinado em seus olhos, Rosalie compreendeu que o que parecia um pedido era, na verdade, uma ordem.

* * *

**(/NA: Play With Me - Extreme)**

-

**Respondendo reviews::::**

**-**

_MahRathbone__: _**tbm adoro bebes, mas eles não se dão muito bem comigo... kkkkkkkkk'... tah ai mais um capitulo... espero que goste... bjos!!**

_rosaliehaledecullen__: _**que bom que você gostou Rose.. to amando você estar traduzindo a fic... tah ai mais um capitulo... qualquer coisa é só me mandar uma mensagem.... bjos!!**

_Lou Malfoy__: _**que bom que você gostou... é muito fofo mesmo... eu já estava mesmo planejando um final diferente, durante a fic, vai ser praticamente tudo que estava no livro, pretendo mudar o final só... bjos!!**

_tatianne beward__: _**será?? tah ai mais um capitulo... bjos!!**

_Andy Cullen Snape__: **que bom que vocês está gostando xará... tah ai mais um capitulo... bjos!!**_

_Milena Fernandes__: _**pode me chamar de tia sim... adooooro... que bom que você gostou... tah ai mais um capitulo, sobrinha... ;D ... bjos!!**

_Emmy-Bear Loveer__:_** HUMF' ... tah ai mais um capitulo... bjos!!**


	7. The Resistance

**CAPÍTULO VI - The Resistance (A Resistência)  
**

**

* * *

**

A Grande Mentira.

Ainda Dia 338 e a mentira de Rosalie é rapidamente desenvendada...

Rosalie pensou na situação enquanto preparava-se para o jantar. Se Carlisle descobrisse que passara a noite no apartamento de Emm, seria sincera. Talvez devesse desistir da trama, do que restava do disfarce e de todas as mentiras. Explicaria tudo a todos os envolvidos e torceria para que Carlisle a compreendesse e perdoasse. Afinal, estava apenas tentando ajudar sua família!

Relutante, fechou o vestido verde que comprara algumas semanas antes para usar no Natal, quando iria visitar a família, escovou os cabelos e colocou o conjunto de colar e brinco de pérolas que ganhara do pai ao completar vinte e um anos. Em seguida aplicou alguns toques suaves de maquiagem e respirou fundo, preparando-se para o momento de enfrentar os olhares atônitos dos Cullen.

O jantar estava servido, e uma variedade de odores deliciosos perfumava a sala.

Emm foi o primeiro a notá-la, mas não demonstrou grande surpresa.

Com uma calma irritante, ele ajeitou Nessie sobre uma das pernas e sorriu, um sorriso satisfeito e sedutor que a fez arrepiar-se. Teria percebido sua verdadeira aparência, apesar do disfarce? Era uma idéia assustadora.

Seth foi o segundo a notá-la, e parou de falar para encará-la boquiaberto. Depois disso, todos se viraram e um silêncio atônito caiu sobre o grupo. Alguns segundos mais tarde, os quatro Cullens mais jovens levantaram-se e aproximaram-se para examiná-la de perto.

— Rosalie!

— O que fez com seus olhos?

— Por que anda por aí escondida naquelas roupas, se pode mostrar tudo isso?

— É impressionante!

— Aposto que a escondeu de propósito — Embry acusou, virando-se para Emm. — Não é justo.

— Já disse que a culpa é de Will-William — o mais velho encolheu os ombros. Peter franziu a testa:

— Seu noivo a faz vestir-se como um... um...

— Saco de batatas — Emm ofereceu.

— Ele a faz vestir-se como um saco de batatas? — O outro insistiu. — Por quê?

— Para me proteger do chefe — Rosalie sorriu, tentando livrar-se da tensão.

— Protegê-la? — Seth espantou-se. — De Emm?

— Sim, e parece que funcionou, não? — Ela prosseguiu. Sua piada amenizou a atmosfera de dúvidas e os quatro irmãos riram. Ao sentar-se à mesa, Rosalie notou o olhar atento de Emm e decidiu que seria melhor se não voltasse a encará-lo durante o jantar. Ele parecia ter descoberto algo importante, e a sensação de ter revelado mais do que pretendia através das piadas a perturbava.

Ansiosa para mudar de assunto, Rosalie tomou o bebê dos braços dele.

— E então, o que acharam de sua sobrinha?

A pergunta provocou uma variedade de respostas, todas encantadas.

Durante o jantar, cada tio fez questão de segurá-la por alguns minutos e beijá-la, e Nessie deliciava-se com a dose extra de atenção.

— Afinal, quando Edward retorna? — Embry perguntou, retomando o aspecto sério da questão.

— Logo, espero — Emm ofereceu. — Até lá, Rosalie concordou em me ajudar com a criança. — Assim disse satisfeito.

— Vai ficar aqui? — Peter perguntou com um sorriso.

Rosalie afirmou com a cabeça, perturbada. Carlisle acabaria sabendo sobre o episódio, e essa era mais uma razão para manter-se longe de Emm a qualquer custo. E para isso, teria de insistir ainda mais em seu noivado com William.

— Sim — disse — estou usando o quarto de hóspedes até Edward voltar, com ou sem Bella. O que me faz lembrar... — ela levantou-se. — Preciso telefonar para dizer a meu noivo que estou aqui. Importa-se se eu usar o aparelho do escritório, Emm?

— Não — ele respondeu com tom divertido. — Mande um oi por mim, ok?

As perguntas começaram no instante em que ela saiu da sala, todas sobre seu relacionamento com William. E pelo tom de voz dos irmãos, Rosalie concluiu que a crítica era a tônica de todas as observações. Não que isso tivesse importância. Mais algumas semanas e poderia tirar do dedo aquele anel ridículo e livrar-se definitivamente de todas as mentiras.

No escritório, discou o número de seu apartamento e conversou com a secretária eletrônica por alguns minutos. Havia acabado de desligar quando Emm surgiu na porta.

— Como vai Will-William?

— Bem. E ansioso pela volta de Edward e Bella. Ele espera que possamos retomar nossa vida normal em breve.

— Não ficou preocupado quando soube que você estava hospedada aqui?

— Por que ele deveria preocupar-se?

— Bem, eu ficaria, se fosse seu noivo — Emm confessou, aproximandose da mesa. — Na verdade, não permitiria que passasse nem cinco minutos no apartamento de outro homem.

— Acontece que você não é meu noivo. E para sua informação, nenhum homem permite ou deixa de permitir alguma coisa em minha vida. Faço exatamente o que quero.

— E quer ficar aqui. — Aquele maldito sorriso que a deixava tonta estava ali novamente.

— Com Nessie — ela corrigiu, tentando se recuperar.

— Já disse o quanto está linda esta noite?

— Obrigada — ela disse, levantando-se de um salto e se aproximando da porta. — Não devemos voltar para a sala? Seus irmãos estão esperando.

Emm alcançou-a e, embora não a tocasse, a proximidade a perturbava.

— Nervosa, querida?

— De forma alguma — conseguiu responder, apesar da tensão. — Mas sou noiva de outro homem, e esse tipo de conversa não é apropriada.

— Não? E o que há de impróprio nela? O fato de ter elogiado sua beleza? Ou o fato de estarmos aqui juntos... Sozinhos? Também estaremos sozinhos esta noite, e você mesma disse que isso não representa problema.

— E ainda penso da mesma maneira!

— Então deve ser a proximidade...

— Emm!

— Não, não pode ser. Também ficamos próximos no escritório, e você nunca reagiu tão intensamente — ele murmurou, segurando seu queixo para forçá-la a encará-lo. — Não é verdade?

— Não! Isto é, não estou reagindo intensamente.

— Está mentindo. Sabe como posso ter certeza? Por seus olhos. Esses grandes olhos brilhantes ficam escuros como um céu de tempestade quando não esta sendo honesta. Quantas outras mentiras contou enquanto se escondia atrás daquelas lentes escuras?

— Emm, por favor... — Rosalie pediu. Era claro o tom de desejo em sua voz.

— Sim? Por favor, o quê? Mal posso esperar para satisfazer seus pedidos. Todos eles...

— Nossas vidas já estão suficientemente complicadas. Não piore a situação.

— Piorar? Vou torná-la muito melhor. Dê-me uma chance, Rosalie.

A tentação era enorme, mas então Rosalie fechou os olhos e uma imagem invadiu sua mente. A mãe sentada na sala de estar, costurando os bichinhos de pelúcia que criava com tanto carinho, os brinquedos que haviam gerado a idéia de abrirem uma loja. Não podia sacrificar o sonho de toda uma vida por alguns momentos de prazer.

— Não posso, Emm. Solte-me, por favor — disse com firmeza. Por um momento ele ficou quieto, atento, como se tentasse desvendar algo que escapava à sua compreensão. Seus olhos caíram sobre o anel de noivado e ele sorriu.

— É claro — e soltou-a. — Vá juntar-se aos meus irmãos. Só preciso dar um telefonema rápido, e irei encontrá-los em seguida.

Rosalie saiu sem olhar para trás. Na sala, os quatro Cullen preparavam-se para partir, e cobriam a pequena Nessie de beijos e abraços.

Aquela menina cresceria mimada... e muito amada.

— Hora de ir — Embry anunciou, abrindo a porta e entregando a pequena aos cuidados de Rosalie.

— Vejam, ela sorriu para mim! — Peter exclamou, já bobo pela sobrinha.

— E daí? — Jazz interferiu. — Ela sorriu para mim dezenas de vezes.

— Vocês dois tem a mesma cara. Ela deve ter achado que sorriu para o mesmo. — Seth sabia mesmo como arrancar risadas de todos.

— Silêncio — Emm ordenou, aproximando-se do grupo. — E não esqueçam: ninguém pode saber que Nessie está aqui. Uma visita da polícia foi mais que suficiente.

— Entendemos.

— Não se preocupe.

— Fique tranqüilo — Embry concluiu. — Oh, olá, Sra. Stanley. Estamos fazendo muito barulho outra vez?

— Vou chamar o síndico, e ele cuidará de vocês, seus vândalos!

— Desculpe, Sra. Stanley — Emm intercedeu. — Meus irmãos estão indo embora. Prometo que não haverá mais nenhum barulho no corredor. Certo, rapazes?

— Vândalos! — Ela insistiu, antes de bater a porta com violência.

— Adoro ver a Sra. Stanley — Peter comentou com um sorriso divertido. — Ela me faz lembrar que nem todas as mulheres derretem-se por você, Emm.

— Saiam daqui, antes que tenha de jogá-los para fora. Mandarei avisá-los assim que receber notícias de Edward.

Os quatro se dirigiram ao elevador e Rosalie aconchegou Nessie junto ao peito.

— Acho que já se divertiu bastante por hoje, mocinha. Hora de dormir — anunciou, voltando para o interior do apartamento. Do outro lado do corredor, a porta abriu-se novamente.

— Boa noite, Sra. Stanley — Emm despediu-se, antes dela voltar a se fechar com um estrondo.

— Conversou com ela a respeito de ontem? — Rosalie perguntou. — Não quero que essa mulher tire conclusões erradas sobre o que viu e ouviu.

— Não se preocupe com a Sra. Stanley. Ela passa o tempo fazendo ameaças que não pretende cumprir.

— Mesmo assim...

— Esqueça, Rosalie — ele sugeriu, aproximando-se e passando um braço sobre seus ombros.

Rosalie olhou na direção da janela, fascinada com a imagem que via refletida na vidraça. Emmett a abraçando carinhosamente e Nessie agarrada à ela, como se estivesse com medo que ela fugisse. Aquilo deixou Rosalie realmente encantada. Podiam ser uma família de verdade.

— É minha imaginação, ou seus cabelos estão mais claros? — A pergunta de Emm a trouxe de volta à realidade.

— Eu... Não notei.

— Não brinque comigo, Rosalie. Andou tingindo os cabelos. Por quê?

— As mulheres gostam de variar, sabe?

— Do dourado para o castanho? Ah, por favor...

Rosalie tentou livrar-se do braço que a mantinha cativa, mas ele a impediu de escapar.

— Gostaria de pôr Nessie no berço — ela irritou-se.

— É claro. Faço questão de ajudá-la.

Sabia que seria inútil discutir, e por isso deixou-se conduzir até o quarto de hóspedes, onde os móveis infantis e os brinquedos dominavam quase todo o espaço.

Rosalie tentou concentrar-se na tarefa de trocar a fralda de Nessie e vesti-la para dormir, apesar da presença inquietante de Emm.

— Por que não dorme em minha cama esta noite? — Ele sugeriu.

— O quê? Quantas vezes terei de repetir que sou noiva e...?

— Eu não a convidei para dormir comigo, mas se é isso que está sugerindo... — Aquele sorriso de "sabia que você pensaria isso" estava lá.

— Não! — Ela adiantou-se, levando o bebê para o berço e aproveitando esses instantes para recuperar a calma. — Que tipo de proposta foi essa, afinal?

— A mais inocente e bem intencionada possível. Só estava sugerindo que ficasse com minha cama esta noite, porque é mais fácil trocarmos de quatro do que empurramos o berço até minha suíte. É minha vez de cuidar de Nessie, lembra-se?

— Não se preocupe com isso. Pode ficar com sua cama e deixar Nessie aqui comigo. Eu cuido dela.

— Rosalie, você está exausta! Não é justo.

— Não me importo. — Era verdade sobre a exaustão, mas Rosalie adorava cuidar da pequena.

— Mas eu me importo. Venha, vamos discutir esse assunto na sala. Nessie não conseguirá dormir enquanto estivermos aqui, falando.

— Emm...

— Não quer discutir sobre quem vai cuidar dela esta noite?

— Não.

— Então falaremos sobre o disfarce e os motivos que a fizeram esconder-se por quase um ano — ele decidiu, segurando sua mão e levando-a até a sala, onde a fez sentar-se no sofá.

— Por que não conversamos sobre o tempo? — Rosalie sugeriu com sarcasmo. — É mais seguro.

— O tempo? Boa idéia. Estou sentindo um calor súbito. E você? — Por que ele tem que ser tão... Tão Emm?

Ela apoiou a mão em seu peito e empurrou-o, apesar do desejo de abraçá-lo.

— Pare com isso. Não estamos protagonizando uma cena de uma comédia romântica da década de quarenta.

— Tem razão — ele sorriu, virando-se para apagar o abajur ao lado do sofá. — Agora sim. Vamos fazer a cena da sedução — e abraçou-a, os lábios tocando seu pescoço.

Rosalie ficou rígida, os olhos abertos para a escuridão que a luz prateada da lua amenizava.

— Estou começando a pensar que não existem assuntos seguros para nós dois — disse.

— Então não vamos mais falar. — Emm sussurrou em seu ouvido. Sua voz rouca e sedutora deixando Rosalie cada vez mais louca.

— Não, Emm. Eu não quero... — Eram só palavras, que não refletiam nada do que ela realmente queria.

— É claro que quer. E quer saber o que eu penso? Tingiu os cabelos e usou roupas grandes por uma razão.

— Que razão?

— A mesma por trás disso — e tocou o anel de noivado em sua mão direita. — Proteção.

Ela o encarou com olhos arregalados. Então ele sabia?

— Você enlouqueceu — disse, tentando conter o pânico.

— Tem certeza? Neste caso, vamos enlouquecer juntos. — E abraçou-a novamente, puxando-a para mais perto.

Sem dizer mais nada, Emm beijou-a e a fez compreender que sua reação ao primeiro beijo havia sido apenas uma sombra pálida do que ele podia despertar. De repente o mundo deixava de existir à sua volta, substituído por impulsos, sensações e urgências que pareciam mais importantes que tudo.

O beijo roubava seu fôlego, sua vontade, seu bom senso.

Emm interrompeu o beijo e fitou-a nos olhos.

— Você está segura comigo — sussurrou, o corpo colado ao dela. — Não vou magoá-la, Rosalie. Juro que não.

Quando voltou a beijá-la, as mãos já haviam começado a explorar seu corpo de forma sensual e provocante, e não tardaram a encontrar um dos seios. Ele o apertou, fazendo com que Rosalie soltasse um baixo gemido.

Aquele som surpreendeu ela, mas por alguma razão, que ela mesma desconhecia, mas queria sentir de novo.

— Entregue-se, Rosalie. Deixe-me mostrar como pode ser maravilhoso entre nós...

Era o que mais desejava nesse momento, mas não seria certo, e por muitas razões.

— Emm, não... não podemos...

— É claro que podemos — ele sorriu, os lábios deslizando por seu pescoço. — Venho sonhando com isso há meses. Você não?

Nesses últimos dias, Rosalie vinha sonhando com muitas coisas...

Mas ela conseguiu escapar da pergunta formulando outra.

— Se quer aproximar-se de mim há tanto tempo, por que só agora? — Isso era algo que realmente a intrigava.

— Porque antes existiam alguns... Obstáculos — ele encolheu os ombros.

De sua parte, todos eles continuavam firmes em seus lugares. Emm podia suspeitar que seu noivado com William era uma invenção, mas não tinha nenhuma prova disso. E embora não soubesse que seu acordo com Carlisle a impedia de envolver-se pessoalmente com ele, a relação profissional que os unia era motivo mais que suficiente para fazê-lo pensar antes de tentar iniciar um romance.

— E agora não existem mais obstáculos? — Perguntou, tentando despertar daquele desejo.

— É você quem deve dizer — ele devolveu, erguendo a cabeça para encará-la.

— Tenho de pensar em meu emprego.

— O que tem ele?

— O que vai acontecer com meu emprego depois que...? Bem, depois de tudo.

— Que diabos está querendo dizer? — Emm impacientou-se.

— Acha que nunca ouvi falar sobre minhas antecessoras? Deve haver um verdadeiro exército de mulheres que deixaram seus empregos depois de apaixonarem-se por você.

— Para sua informação, nunca me envolvi com alguém que trabalhasse para mim.

— Até agora?

— Até agora — ele concordou.

Em seguida segurou seu rosto entre as mãos e beijou-a com tanta urgência, que parecia querer arrancar todos os pensamentos e dúvidas de sua mente. Rosalie quase cedeu ao desejo, à necessidade egoísta de ser amada e satisfazer seus impulsos.

Mas, nesse instante, pôde ver suas opções com clareza espantosa.

Podia quebrar todas as regras que sempre respeitara e manter um caso breve com Emm. Teria lembranças maravilhosas para guardar até o fim de seus dias, mas seria só isso. Ele acabaria interessando-se por outra mulher, e isso despedaçaria seu coração. E podia encerrar esse envolvimento agora, antes que fosse tarde demais para conservar o coração intacto. O que lhe deixava apenas uma opção.

Agora, tudo que tinha a fazer era encontrar uma forma de afastá-lo.

Rápida, livrou-se do abraço é levantou-se em um salto.

— Por que está fazendo isso? — Disparou Emm.

— Sou sua empregada. Abandonei minha vida pessoal para ajudá-lo a resolver um problema familiar, e você está... me atacando!

— Você tem uma imaginação bem ativa — ele comentou com ar divertido. — Acha mesmo que a ataquei?

— Sim! Não! — Se não fizesse melhor que isso, jamais conseguiria afastá-lo. Só havia uma saída disponível, e sabia muito bem qual era. Erguendo o queixo, cruzou os braços e impôs uma nota fria e impessoal à voz. — Se quer continuar contando com minha ajuda, terá de contentar-se com um relacionamento estritamente profissional. Não admitirei mais nenhum comentário insinuante, nem permitirei que me toque. Se insistir, não hesitarei em ir embora. Fui clara? — Nem ela mesma acreditou que foi capaz de falar tudo aquilo de uma só vez.

Rosalie prendeu o fôlego e esperou tê-lo convencido desta vez. Apesar da escolha que acabara que fazer, não queria apenas um relacionamento profissional com Emm. Tudo que desejava era passar noites inteiras ouvindo seus comentários insinuantes e sentindo suas mãos. Mas tinha de pensar na Baby Dream e em sua mãe.

— Sim, foi muito clara — ele finalmente respondeu, encarando-a como se quisesse descobrir o que acontecera de errado. — Não precisa ter medo. Se acha que estou apressando as coisas, podemos ir mais devagar. Você estabelece o ritmo.

— Não estou interessada em estabelecer ritmo algum.

— Exceto o de uma completa retirada? — Ele sugeriu com ironia.

— Exatamente. Devo fazer minha mala imediatamente, ou...?

— Não! — Ele a interrompeu, erguendo as mãos num gesto de rendição. — Você venceu. Se não quer enxergar onde tudo isso pode nos levar, não vou insistir.

— Obrigada.

Não havia mais nada a dizer, e por isso ela virou-se para sair da sala.

— Rosalie?

— O que é?

— Não quero perdê-la. Se para isso tenho de me manter afastado, sem tocá-la, será como você quer.

— Obrigada — ela repetiu sem encará-lo.

— Não me agradeça. Não é o que faria se tivesse escolha. E, se for honesta, vai acabar admitindo que também não é isso que quer.

— Terminou?

— Só mais uma coisa... Fique com a minha cama.

— Já disse que não é necessário — ela irritou-se, virando-se para encará-lo.

— Eu insisto.

— Está bem — ela cedeu, ansiosa para livrar-se da presença perturbadora. — Dormirei em sua cama.

— Ótimo — ele levantou se, aproximando-se com ar sério.

— E para sua informação, minha querida, só para que não reste nenhuma dúvida, seus olhos estão escuros novamente, como sempre ficam quando está mentindo. Fuja, se quiser, mas não pense que acreditei numa palavra do que disse. Você me quer. E em breve acabará admitindo a verdade. Para você mesma... e para mim.

Rosalie não se atreveu a dizer mais nada. Em vez disso, virou-se e saiu.

* * *

**(/NA: The Resistence - Muse)**

**meus lindos **_(Matthew, I u)_**.... *-***

-

**Desculpe a demora, de verdade... Eu tenho que parar com essa mania de sumir... XD'**

**-**

**Obrigada por todas as Reviews:::::**

**-  
**

_**Lah L**_

_**MahRathbone**_

_**Milena Fernandes**_

_**Joyce Flexa**_

_**Lou Malfoy**_

_**tatianne beward**_

_**RosalieHaledeCullen**_

_**Raquel Cullen**_

_**LeNe Carter**_

_**Andy Cullen Snape**_

**-**

**Bjos, lindas!!!**


	8. This Protector

**CAPÍTULO VII - ****This Protector (Este Protetor)  
**

**

* * *

**A Grande Mentira.

Dia 339 e o problema bate à porta...

Trancar-se no quarto de Emm não a ajudou a sentir-se mais segura. Como conseguiria dormir naquela cama? Não apanhara nem o pijama!

As batidas na porta foram como uma resposta ao seu dilema.

— Vou deixar sua camisola aqui — Emm informou do lado de fora. — Boa noite, Rosalie.

Atenta ao som dos passos, ela esperou para ter certeza de que Emm realmente afastara-se para abrir a porta e recolher a camisola e o robe, tomando o cuidado de substitui-los pelo pijama que encontrara em uma das gavetas da cômoda. Ele que viesse buscá-lo, se quisesse.

Alguns minutos mais tarde estava pronta para ir para a cama, apesar de não saber se conseguiria dormir. Considerando como o quarto a fazia lembrar Emm... Devia ser sua maneira sutil de atormentá-la.

A pior parte veio quando ela meteu-se entre os lençóis e descansou a cabeça no travesseiro. O perfume dele impregnava as roupas de cama, intoxicando-a e recordando sensações que tentava esquecer. Emm fizera de propósito, para enlouquecê-la. Pois não daria certo!

Três horas mais tarde, e à beira da loucura, Rosalie começou a cochilar. Um baque surdo pôs fim aos instantes de relaxamento.

Totalmente desorientada, ela precisou de alguns segundos para perceber que o som vinha da porta. Rápida e assustada, vestiu o robe e saiu do quarto a tempo de encontrar Emm no corredor. Usando o pijama que ela deixara do lado de fora horas antes, ele foi abrir a porta enquanto ajeitava os cabelos com a mão.

— O quê... — começou.

Horrorizada, Rosalie viu a dupla de policiais e a Sra. Stanley.

— Prendam esse homem — ela exigiu, apontando para Emm. — Prendam os dois! Esses... esses... sequestradores de bebês!

Por um momento ninguém se moveu. Em seguida Emm perguntou:

— Qual é o problema, oficial?

— Sr. Cullen? Sou o oficial Demetri. Nós nos conhecemos em seu escritório, há dois dias.

— Sim, eu me lembro. Algum problema?

— Seqüestrador de bebês! — a vizinha gritou. — Ele disse que a criança era sua sobrinha, filha de seu irmão, mas todos os irmãos vieram visitá-lo esta noite, e nenhum deles levou a menina. E ele os preveniu sobre não dizerem nada a ninguém, pois não podiam correr o risco de atrair a polícia!

Demetri olhou para Emm e notou o comportamento nervoso de Rosalie.

— Não acha melhor esclarecermos isso lá dentro, sr. Cullen? Felix — disse, virando-se para o parceiro — acompanhe a Sra. Stanley e tome seu depoimento.

Emm afastou-se para permitir a entrada do policial. Embora permanecesse em silêncio, o músculo tenso na altura da mandíbula indicava que estava furioso com a situação. Por que tinha de ser justamente Demetri a atender a ocorrência?

— Não há nada a esclarecer — ele indicou ao fechar a porta. — Já expliquei que estamos cuidando de minha sobrinha.

Demetri tirou um bloco de anotações do bolso e virou algumas páginas.

— De acordo com minhas notas, disse que estava cuidando da criança por algumas horas, e já se passaram dois dias. Importa-se em explicar essa discrepância?

— Acho que mencionei a doença da mãe de minha cunhada. Meu irmão e a esposa pretendiam levar o bebê nessa viagem à Itália, mas no último instante decidiram deixá-lo conosco. Isso é um problema? — Perguntou, segurando a mão de Rosalie e puxando-a para mais perto.

O oficial começou a tomar nota.

— Tem algum documento que comprove o que está dizendo?

— Não. Não imaginei que fosse necessário. Que tipo de documento?

— Uma receita médica, certidão de nascimento, qualquer coisa.

— Não... Mas os pais da criança devem retornar em breve.

Demetri consultou as anotações mais uma vez e franziu a testa.

— Quantos anos tem sua sobrinha, sr. Cullen? Em que data ela nasceu?

Rosalie tentava impedir que o pânico a dominasse.

— Ela tem três meses — Emm respondeu. — Eu... não sei a data de nascimento.

— E quando foi que ela deixou de ser um menino? — O oficial disparou com sarcasmo.

Emm resmungou alguma coisa.

— Não sabia que ela era uma menina, sabia? — O policial insistiu. — Pelo menos ela é sua sobrinha?

— Não sabia que ela era uma menina até a primeira troca de fraldas ele confessou. — Bella a chamou de Ness, e como os Cullen só produzem meninos há muitas gerações, deduzi que... — e encolheu os ombros. — Mas ela é realmente minha sobrinha.

Demetri voltou a consultar as anotações.

— O nome da criança é Nessie Swan... Cullen? Ou isso também é mentira?

— Bella e meu irmão não são casados... ainda. Mas espero que esse fato se altere em breve.

— Vamos ver se entendi. Disse que os pais haviam deixado o bebê aos seus cuidados e que retornariam algumas horas mais tarde. Mentira. Disse que a criança era seu sobrinho, mentira. E disse que os pais da criança eram casados. Mais uma mentira. Não tem autoridade legal para estar com esse bebê, tem?

Emm cerrou os punhos.

— Escute, oficial, Bella, a mãe da criança, deixou Nessie com meu irmão por causa de uma emergência familiar. Isso é verdade. E ela precisava de alguém para cuidar de Nessie durante sua ausência. Isso também é verdade. Como meu irmão Edward é pai dessa criança, a escolha natural recaiu sobre ele. O único problema é que Edward não sabia sobre a existência de Nessie até Bella surgir em meu escritório.

— E isso explica a discussão no saguão.

— Exatamente. Meu irmão seguiu Bella para tentar esclarecer tudo entre eles, mas foi impossível... graças à intervenção da polícia.

Rosalie encolheu-se.

— Emm, hostilizá-lo não vai nos ajudar em nada — murmurou.

— E daí? Se a polícia não houvesse ajudado Bellas a fugir, não estaríamos metidos nessa encrenca. Mas isso não importa. Quando Edward conseguir alcançá-la, certamente se casarão em seguida e voltarão para apanhar a filha. Até lá, minha noiva e eu cuidaremos do bebê. Ela está perfeitamente segura e em boas mãos.

— Não cabe a mim decidir, Sr. Cullen.

— O que está querendo dizer?

— Vá com calma — Rosalie aconselhou.

— Quero saber o que isso significa!

— Significa que qualquer decisão relativa ao bebê cabe ao pessoal da assistência social, não a mim. Legalmente, essa criança foi abandonada.

— É claro que não foi! — Emm explodiu. A mãe a deixou aos cuidados do pai.

— Sr. Cullen, não vou discutir a questão. Levarei o bebê, e se tentar resistir, terei de prendê-lo.

Antes que Emm pudesse reagir, Rosalie perguntou:

— O que vai acontecer com Nessie?

Demetri explicou enquanto fazia mais algumas anotações.

— A lei manda que ela seja transportada numa ambulância para o hospital mais próximo. Ela será examinada e passará a noite no centro de proteção infantil. Amanhã cedo ela será transferida para um abrigo temporário enquanto as assistentes sociais investigam o caso.

— E como poderemos recuperá-la?

— Para ser honesto, não sei se poderão. Se querem um conselho, entrem, em contato com o responsável legal, a mãe, e consigam uma declaração de custódia assinada por ela e um atestado médico. A cópia da certidão de nascimento também poderá ser útil.

Rosalie olhou para Emm e sussurrou:

— Acha que podemos conseguir?

— Edward nos enviará todos os papéis por fax.

— E mesmo assim, não há nenhuma garantia de que as autoridades deixem a menina aos seus cuidados. Mas... — Demetri olhou para Rosalie. — Uma presença feminina constante na casa pode fazer uma enorme diferença a seu favor — e fechou o bloco de anotações. — Muito bem, levem-me ao bebê.

Não havia mais nada que pudessem fazer. Emm preparou uma sacola com tudo que considerava necessário, enquanto Rosalie preparava a pequena para uma saída noturna. Demetri ficou parado na porta, observando cada movimento dos dois.

— Posso preparar algumas mamadeiras extras? — Rosalie perguntou com lágrimas nos olhos.

— Acho que sim — o oficial concordou.

— Emm, pode cuidar dela, por favor? Oficial Demetri, importa-se de me ajudar?

Esperava que o policial concordasse, pois assim Emm teria alguns minutos de privacidade para despedir-se da pequena. Felizmente o oficial acompanhou-a até a cozinha.

Enquanto preparava as mamadeiras, Rosalie falava sobre amenidades e rezava para que o seu impulsivo chefe não fizesse nenhuma bobagem. Para seu alívio, ele surgiu na porta quando já estava concluindo sua tarefa. Em silêncio, entregou o bebê e a sacola ao policial.

— Aqui está meu cartão — indicou em seguida. — O número do telefone de minha casa está anotado no verso. Espero que as assistentes sociais telefonem o mais depressa possível.

— Sim, Sr. Cullen. Sugiro que obtenha aqueles papéis bem depressa, ou não terá nenhuma chance de recuperar a criança.

Depois disso ele partiu levando Nessie.

No instante em que a porta se fechou, Emm desferiu um murro violento contra a parede, abrindo um buraco no gesso. Rosalie deu alguns passos em sua direção, sem saber se devia aproximar-se num momento tão conturbado.

— Vamos trazê-la de volta — disse em voz baixa. Ele virou-se, os olhos cheios de fúria.

— Não vou deixar acontecer novamente, Rosalie. Não vou permitir que separem minha família outra vez.

— Do que está falando?

Ele não respondeu. Furioso, dirigiu-se ao quarto de hóspedes, obrigando-a a correr para acompanhá-lo.

— Emm!

Ao lado do berço vazio, ele dobrou o cobertor da sobrinha com carinho surpreendente. Havia se machucado ao bater contra a parede, e uma mancha de sangue indicava o local mais atingido, próximo às articulações dos dedos.

— Eu tinha quatorze anos quando Edward nasceu — Emm começou. — Embora não houvessem planejado mais um filho, meus pais ficaram encantados com a chegada dele. Costumavam dizer que o pequeno completava a meia dúzia com que sempre sonharam. Na primeira vez em que o vi, tive certeza de que era a criatura mais horrível que eu já havia conhecido. Eu o chamava de cura de macaco.

Rosalie acomodou-se na cadeira de balanço ao lado do berço e observou-o preocupada. Estava prestes a tomar conhecimento de algo importante, e tinha a impressão de que a revelação tinha uma enorme relação com seus sentimentos por Nessie.

— A aparência de Edward melhorou muito com a idade — ela comentou, tentando amenizar a tensão.

Para sua surpresa, Emm sorriu.

— É verdade. — O sorriso desapareceu. — Mamãe morreu quando ele tinha dois meses de idade.

— Oh, não — Rosalie lamentou.

— Não sei se foi o desgaste do parto, já que ela tinha mais de quarenta anos quando deu à luz pela última vez, ou a pneumonia que a acometeu pouco depois, mas o fato é que ela não resistiu. Talvez tenha sido uma combinação dos dois fatores.

— Onde estava Carlisle?

— Papai estava na Inglaterra, cuidando dos negócios. Tivemos dificuldades para localizá-lo. Mamãe tinha todas as informações necessárias, mas ela morreu tão depressa que não teve tempo para nos dizer...

Rosalie levantou-se e parou ao lado dele.

— O que aconteceu? — Perguntou, enlaçando sua cintura e apoiando a cabeça em suas costas.

— O mesmo que acabamos de viver — ele suspirou. — A polícia chegou para nos levar a um abrigo temporário até que papai voltasse e fosse nos buscar. Lutei contra eles. Cheguei a agredi-los fisicamente.

Parecia tão frio, tão distante das próprias memórias! Mas sabia que a impressão era falsa. Podia ouvir a respiração ofegante e as batidas aceleradas de seu coração.

— Por que enfrentou os policiais? — Rosalie perguntou.

— A unidade familiar é um valor que nos acompanha desde o berço, e o último pedido de minha mãe foi que eu mantivesse todos juntos até que papai voltasse. A polícia queria nos separar, e tentei impedir.

— Você fez o melhor que pôde, Emm. Era jovem demais para cuidar de um bebê e supervisionar quatro garotos revoltados.

— Eu estava no comando. Era meu dever manter todos unidos até que meu pai voltasse. Deus sabe como tentei, mas... fracassei. Eles levaram meus irmãos. Embry, Jasper, Peter, Seth e Edward. Três policiais me seguraram durante a operação. Fomos espalhados por diferentes abrigos provisórios, e papai só retornou três semanas mais tarde.

— Ele o culpou?

— Nunca. Mas eu sabia que havia fracassado. E não vou falhar novamente. Farei tudo, absolutamente tudo, para reaver a custódia de Nessie e cuidar dela até a volta de meu irmão.

— O que está planejando?

Ele virou-se para encará-la.

— Você e eu estamos oficialmente casados a partir de agora.

— O quê...? Não pode estar falando sério!

— Demetri disse que uma presença feminina pode nos favorecer.

— Mas e quanto Will... William?

— O que tem ele?

— Preciso discutir esse assunto com meu noivo.

— Ah... Faça isso. Enquanto discute, traga todas as suas coisas para cá. Quero que a assistente social encontre um casal feliz, e quero que ela veja nossas coisas juntas em todos os armários da casa.

— Caso não tenha notado, ainda não concordei com sua idéia — ela indicou, afastando-se alguns passos.

— Vai se recusar a ajudar?

— Não, mas... temos mesmo de dizer que somos casados? A polícia acredita que somos noivos. O que faremos se eles compararem as informações?

— Mostraremos nossa certidão de casamento.

— O quê?

— Amanhã tomaremos todas as providências necessárias para um casamento, caso ele seja necessário.

— Não! Esqueça, Emm! Não vou fazer isso!

— Ah, vai. Peça o que quiser em troca, mas me ajude. Se não por mim, por Nessie.

— Você tem uma maneira muito esquisita de colocar as coisas...

Emm respirou fundo.

— Desculpe, Rosalie. Sei que não estou lidando muito bem com isso, mas preciso de você. Preciso de sua ajuda. Não posso permitir que Nessie seja afastada da família.

Sabia que devia ouvir a voz da razão e recusar-se a participar dessa mentira, mas não tinha coragem de abandoná-lo num momento tão difícil.

— Está bem, vamos fazer como diz.

E então ele a beijou. Um beijo tão apaixonado e quente que silenciou a voz da razão.

O telefone a acordou ao amanhecer. Assustada, Rosalie pulou da cama e sentiu o corpo dolorido, resultado da noite de insônia. Depois de vestir o robe sobre a camisola, dirigiu-se ao escritório.

— Edward! — Emm exclamou ao atender a ligação. — Onde você está? O quê? O que está fazendo na Itália novamente? Estamos enfrentando problemas sérios! A polícia esteve aqui ontem à noite e levou Nessie.

Rosalie encolheu-se, ouvindo os protestos furiosos de Edward do outro lado da linha.

— Diga a ele que precisamos de uma declaração de custódia — ela lembrou.

— Cale a boca e espere! - Emm disse em um tom furioso.

— Eu só estava tentando ajudar. - e realmente ela só queria ajudar. Por que ser tão rude?

— Não é com você, Rosalie — ele desculpou-se em um tom amável. — Não, Edward. Não interessa o que ela está fazendo aqui a esta hora. O que importa é o que você precisa fazer.

Rosalie fechou os olhos e gemeu. Quando já estava começando a acreditar que as coisas não poderiam ser piores, o destino, ou Emmett Cullen, provava que estava enganada.

— Sabe que a trarei de volta o mais depressa possível, mas precisamos de uma declaração de custódia assinada por Bella e um atestado médico. Pode conseguir esses documentos com ela?

— Não esqueça a certidão de nascimento — Rosalie interferiu.

— Ah, sim, e uma cópia da certidão de nascimento. Mande-me os documentos por fax assim que os conseguir, certo? Caso contrário, eles mandarão sua filha para um abrigo definitivo e vocês terão de brigar muito para recuperá-la. Sim, Edward. Não se preocupe. É claro que cuidarei de tudo. Mas trate de voltar para casa o mais depressa que puder. Até logo. — Emm desligou o telefone e virou-se para Rosalie. — Vá se vestir. Temos uma centena de coisas para providenciar antes da volta de Nessie. E espero que ela esteja de volta ainda esta noite.

A primeira prioridade era transferir suas coisas para o apartamento de Emm. Assim que esvaziaram seus armários e transferiram roupas, sapatos e objetos pessoais para o porta-malas do carro, ele anunciou a segunda tarefa: obter uma licença de casamento.

— Só preciso verificar se as janelas estão bem fechadas — ela disse, voltando ao apartamento.

Estava quase saindo quando se lembrou de verificar a secretária eletrônica. O primeiro recado era de seu pai. Ele dizia ter uma surpresa e pedia que entrasse em contato o mais depressa possível. Por maior que fosse a curiosidade, teria de esperar até que a situação voltasse ao normal. O segundo recado não era exatamente um recado, mas a conversa ridícula que mantivera com o fictício William. Nervosa adiantou a fita até a mensagem seguinte e, horrorizada, reconheceu a voz de Emm.

— Ora, ora... Que interessante...

Como pudera ser tão tola? Ele acionara a tecla de rediscagem do aparelho do escritório e descobrira para onde havia telefonado minutos antes! O que significava que agora tinha certeza de que seu noivado era uma farsa.

Por isso questionara a existência de obstáculos. Com o fracasso do disfarce e a certeza da inexistência de William, Emm devia ter imaginado que o caminho para a sedução estava livre.

— Rosalie! — Ele chamou, buzinando com paciência. Inútil adiar o confronto. Melhor enfrentá-lo com o que ainda lhe restava de dignidade e torcer para que essas semanas passassem depressa. Talvez fosse melhor fingir que não escutara os recados e...

— Por que está demorando tanto? — Ele perguntou da porta. Tarde demais. Um olhar para seu rosto ruborizado e Emm deduziu que estivera ouvindo os recados. — Esqueceu de dizer alguma coisa? — Ele perguntou.

— Não... nada. Podemos ir?

— Não enquanto não admitir que não existe nenhum William.

— É claro que existe um William. O que não existe é um noivado entre ele e eu — ela concluiu, saindo sem olhar para trás. Emm a seguiu às gargalhadas.

As horas seguintes voaram. Depois de tomar todas as providências para um casamento de emergência, caso fosse necessário, Emm comprou uma aliança para Rosalie, ignorando seus protestos veementes.

— Não tenho tempo para discutir esse assunto — ele afirmou impaciente. — Já fingiu ser noiva durante onze meses, e agora vai fingir que é casada. Qual é a diferença?

Reconhecendo que qualquer argumento seria inútil, ela o acompanhou de volta ao apartamento, onde a assistente social os encontraria por volta do meio-dia. Cinco minutos antes do horário combinado, Rosalie terminou de guardar seus objetos pessoais no armário e foi juntar-se a Emm na sala, onde ele já se preparava para abrir a porta.

A Sra. Weber era uma profissional séria e agradável, e Emm precisou de exatamente três minutos para envolvê-la com seu charme, apesar dela estar em torno dos quarenta anos de idade e ser evidentemente madura e experiente.

No primeiro minuto trocaram cartões e nomes. Emm apresentou Rosalie como sua esposa e agradeceu a Sra. Weber por ter encontrado tempo para ir visitá-los, apesar de sua agenda cheia.

No segundo minuto ele disparou uma infinidade de perguntas sobre o bem estar de Nessie.

No terceiro minuto ele relaxou, desculpou-se pela ansiedade e ofereceu um de seus mais radiantes sorrisos.

— Como já deve ter compreendido, Nessie faz parte da família. Diga-me o que devo fazer para tê-la comigo até que seus pais retornem da Itália, e eu farei. Qualquer coisa.

— Por favor, Sr. Cullen, entenda que não estamos tentando separar sua família. Só queremos o que é melhor para a criança.

— Então partilhamos o mesmo objetivo. Vai acabar compreendendo que o melhor para Nessie é voltar para junto de seus familiares. Deixe-me mostrar o apartamento enquanto falamos sobre isso.

A Sra. Weber inspecionou cada centímetro do apartamento com atenção irritante.

— É um lindo quarto — disse, sorrindo ao ver os brinquedos perto do berço de Nessie. — Fez tudo isso só para hospedar sua sobrinha?

— Bem, na verdade espero lhe dar primos em breve.

— Vejo que são recém-casados — ela deduziu, sorrindo para Rosalie. — O oficial Demetri referiu-se à noiva do Sr. Cullen em seu relatório. Casaram-se recentemente?

— Há pouquíssimo tempo — Emm respondeu.

A assistente social fez uma anotação rápida em sua prancheta.

— É bom saber disso — comentou. — Não costumo aprovar um lar onde os principais responsáveis pela criança não são legalmente casados. E quem ficaria com Nessie durante o dia?

— Nós dois. Fiz alguns arranjos para trabalhar no escritório do apartamento até meu irmão e a esposa retornarem.

— Esposa? Pensei que Isabella fosse mãe solteira. Na verdade, fiquei preocupada quando soube que havia dito à polícia que seu irmão era casado com ela para depois confessar que havia mentido.

Uma variedade de emoções passou pelo rosto de Emm. Frustração, raiva, e finalmente resignação.

— Para ser honesto, Sra. Weber, teria dito qualquer coisa para manter Nessie com a família. Sei que é uma terrível admissão, mas meu irmão confiou a filha aos meus cuidados, e não queria desapontá-lo.

— Entendo seus sentimentos, mas insisto na necessidade da mais absoluta honestidade de agora em diante. Mentir para a polícia ou para o serviço social é uma ofensa grave. Se descobrirmos outras... discrepâncias desse momento em diante, não terá nenhuma chance de cuidar de sua sobrinha, nem de imediato, nem futuramente. Estamos entendidos?

Rosalie sentia-se prestes a desmaiar de medo e vergonha, mas Emm enfrentava a situação sem perder a pose.

— Sim, Sra. Weber.

— Ótimo. Também estou preocupada com a mãe dessa criança.

— Bella é jovem, inconseqüente... Teve uma filha fora do casamento, algo que a família e a religião condenam, e recentemente soube que a mãe estava às portas da morte. Ela não teve outra alternativa senão deixar a filha com meu irmão.

— Mas ele também deixou o bebê.

— _Aos meus cuidados_. Sou o mais velho, e todos os irmãos recorrem a mim quando precisam de ajuda. Tenho certeza de que eles se casarão e esclarecerão toda essa confusão em breve. Se o serviço social quer investigar minha vida para ter certeza de que sou um guardião temporário adequado para a criança, que investiguem. Se quiserem acampar na minha porta para manter-me sob vigilância constante, não me importo. A única coisa que quero é cuidar de Nessie até meu irmão voltar da Itália.

— Defendeu seu ponto de vista com eloqüência, Sr. Cullen.

— Era essa minha intenção. - disse em um tom vitorioso, e aquele sorriso arrebatador ali novamente.

— Muito bem. Ainda tenho de fazer alguma investigação de rotina sobre sua situação. Seria útil se pudesse fornecer referências financeiras e pessoais.

— Isso é fácil. Mais alguma coisa?

— Também seria ótimo se pudesse me entregar uma carta de consentimento da mãe, uma cópia da certidão de nascimento do bebê e um atestado médico até o final do dia. Se conseguir reunir todos esses documentos, recomendarei que a custódia de Nessie lhe seja entregue.

— E ela voltará para casa ainda esta noite?

— Farei o possível — ela sorriu. — Sabe que esse caso não será encerrado com a volta de Isabella Swan, não é? Aos olhos da lei, ela abandonou a filha, e isso é algo que as autoridades não aprovam.

— Ela terá todo o apoio da família Cullen. E o do marido, também.

— Para o bem dela, espero que esteja certo.

Alguns minutos mais tarde a Sra. Weber partiu e Emm abraçou Rosalie, tirando-a do chão e girando como um maluco.

— Conseguimos! — Anunciou eufórico, antes de colocá-la no chão. — Não disse que tudo acabaria bem?

— Sim, você disse — Rosalie murmurou, apoiando-se em seus ombros.

Mas não sentia a mesma confiança. As mentiras aumentavam a cada hora, bem como seu compromisso com Emm e o bebê. Como poderia encarar Carlisle e afirmar que cumprira sua parte no acordo, se estava cada vez mais envolvida com Nessie? Nessie! E Emm? Tinha de admitir que estava mais envolvida com ele do que jamais estivera com outro homem!

Se não saísse dessa situação rapidamente, perderia tudo... A Baby Dream, para começar, e seu _coração_.

* * *

**(/NA: This Protector - The White Stripes)**

**-**

**Demorou... Masi tah ai mais um capítulo...**

**-**

**Obrigada pelas reviews:::**

_Lais Sperandei_

_Vallete G._

_tatianne beward_

_Allie B. Malfoy_

_Joyce Flexa_

_RosalieHaledeCullen_

_MahRathbone_

_Lou Malfoy_

_Raquel Cullen_

**-**

**Bjos!!**_  
_


	9. Such A Rush

**CAPÍTULO VIII - Such A Rush (Tanta Pressa)**

* * *

_A Grande Mentira.  
Dia 340 e as complicações aumentam..._

Nessie voltou naquela noite, são e salva, e todos os irmãos de Emm reuniram-se no apartamento para comemorar seu retorno. O jantar foi uma ocasião festiva e barulhenta, e a pequena divertia-se muito com os tios.

Os problemas só começaram quando os convidados já estavam se  
preparando para partir.

— Isso tudo é muito interessante — Peter comentou, segurando a mão de Rosalie e examinando sua aliança.

— É de verdade? — Jasper perguntou.

— Não se casou com o tal Will-William, não é? — Embry disparou.  
— Ele não gosta de você, Rosalie, ou não a faria se vestir como um saco de batatas.  
Emm forneceu a explicação que todos esperavam.  
— A aliança está aí porque eu a coloquei em seu dedo — anunciou,  
puxando-a para mais perto.  
— Mas... É verdadeira? — Seth hesitou.  
— Não, não é verdadeira, mas o pessoal do serviço social acredita que é. Se alguém descobrir que não somos casados, perderemos Nessie. Portanto, mantenham-se de boca fechada.  
Jasper era o mais confuso.  
— Quando começou essa história de casamento? Pensei que  
estivessem apenas fingindo um noivado.  
— Essa é a versão para a polícia — Embry interferiu. — Eles são  
chefe e secretária, noivos para a polícia, casados para o serviço social e apenas bons amigos para nós.  
— O que acham de utilizarmos uma espécie de resumo? Isso está  
ficando muito complicado — Jasper reclamou.  
Embry encarou Rosalie:  
— O que quero saber é em qual categoria vocês se enquadram quando estão sozinhos.  
— Talvez na de amantes apaixonados — Peter sorriu malicioso.  
— Já chega — Emm irritou-se. — Saiam daqui, todos vocês. Nessie  
acabou de dormir, e não quero que a acordem. Já temos dormido bem pouco sem a colaboração de vocês.  
Desta vez os quatro saíram em silêncio. Sozinha com Emm, Rosalie  
fitou-o com expressão preocupada.  
— Acha sensato envolver seus irmãos nessa mentira? Já estou me  
sentindo culpada o bastante sem isso.  
— É mesmo? Sentia-se culpada quando fingia ser noiva de William?  
— Era diferente — ela respondeu embaraçada.  
— Por quê?  
— Porque eu não estava tentando enganar a polícia ou o serviço social.  
— Não. Só a mim. Ainda não explicou essa história, se lembra?  
Ela afastou-se, sem saber o que dizer.  
— Prefiro não tocar nesse assunto.  
— Tem medo? Quer que eu imagine por que fez isso?  
— Já conversamos sobre isso, Emm, e o jogo não acabou bem.  
— Eu venci? Não consigo me lembrar — ele indicou com ironia.  
— Acho que empatamos.  
— Nesse caso, insisto num desempate.  
Determinado, Emm aproximou-se e segurou-a pelos braços. Rosálie lutava contra o desejo que ameaçava dominá-la, mas era cada vez mais difícil resistir.  
— Por favor... — gemeu, apoiando as mãos em seu peito.  
— Acho que se disfarçou e usou esse anel de noivado como medida de proteção.  
— Proteção? Isso é absurdo.  
— Acho que não. Deve ter passado por uma péssima experiência com seu último chefe. Ele a assediou? — De repente sua voz havia adquirido uma nota de ternura que a desarmou. — Por isso teve todo esse trabalho para proteger-se? Por que pensou que eu poderia ser como ele? Sou capaz de compreender, e até de concordar. Mas por que prosseguiu com a mentira, mesmo sabendo que eu não era esse tipo de homem?  
— Está enganado, Emm. Juro que não é nada disso.  
— E depois de tantas mentiras, espera que eu acredite?  
— Para sua informação, não havia contado nem meia dúzia de mentiras em toda minha vida até ingressar nas empresas Cullen!  
— Pelo visto decidiu recuperar o tempo perdido!  
— E você prometeu não me tocar, lembra-se?  
— Sim, eu lembro — ele inclinou a cabeça, os lábios próximos dos dela. — Mas não pretendo cumprir essa promessa.  
O beijo devastou suas resistências. Rosalie abraçou-o, dominada pelo incêndio que a consumia há dias e pelos sentimentos que jamais havia experimentado.  
Retrocedendo alguns centímetros, ele abriu os primeiros botões de  
sua blusa e empurrou-a por sobre seus ombros, revelando uma porção de pele macia e clara.  
— Quero você, meu amor — sussurrou, depositando beijos sensuais ao longo de seu pescoço.  
Apesar do coração disparado, Rosalie balançou a cabeça e agarrou-se ao que ainda lhe restava de sanidade.  
— Não podemos. Não seria certo.  
— Seria errado não vivermos o que estamos sentindo — ele  
argumentou. — Qual é o problema? Já admitiu que não existe nenhum William. Seu emprego está garantido. Você me quer, e eu também a quero.  
Emm colou o corpo ao dela, demonstrando o quanto a desejava. Rosalie não sabia por quanto tempo conseguiria resistir. Não sabia nem se ainda queria resistir.  
— Isso é loucura — disse apavorada. — Nos conhecemos há quase um ano e nunca vivemos nada parecido antes. Pense bem... Estamos sob uma tensão monstruosa, forçados a conviver com circunstâncias difíceis... Deve ser uma reação involuntária, ou algo parecido.  
— Está brincando, não é? Reação involuntária? — Ele riu.  
— Estou falando sério. Isso tudo é conseqüência da situação que  
estamos enfrentando, e não de um desejo verdadeiro por... Você sabe.  
— Acontece que eu realmente quero... Você sabe. E se não puder  
satisfazer... Você sabe, rapidamente, acabarei fazendo algo drástico, como arrancar os botões de sua blusa com os dentes, por exemplo.  
— Emm!  
— Preciso ser mais claro? Quer que eu descreva com detalhes o que quero fazer com você?  
— Aonde tudo isso vai nos levar? — Ela suspirou desanimada.  
— Para a cama.  
— Não foi isso que perguntei. Está interessado em casamento, ou só deseja um romance passageiro? Um caso, como dizem por aí?  
— Quer uma resposta honesta?  
— Seria interessante.  
— Quero fazer amor com você. É o máximo que posso afirmar nesse momento.  
— Entendo.  
Rosalie desviou os olhos dos dele, tentando esconder a tristeza. Emm havia sido delicado, mas deixara claro que procurava uma amante, não uma esposa, e esse era um papel para o qual não estava preparada. Devagar, livrou-se dos braços que a enlaçavam e afastou-se alguns passos enquanto fechava a blusa.  
— Rosalie?  
— E quanto ao meu emprego? Esse tipo de relacionamento não  
costuma durar muito. O fim é inevitável, e geralmente rápido.  
— Qualquer que seja nossa decisão sobre um envolvimento físico e  
afetivo, acho que não podemos mais trabalhar juntos. Há uma vaga no nível de supervisão administrativa, e já estava mesmo pensando em indicá-la por ocasião de sua avaliação anual. A mudança seria uma promoção. Mais dinheiro, maior potencial de progresso...  
Rosalie não esperava por esse tipo de notícia, e não podia negar que se sentia tentada a aceitar a oferta. Mas tinha de pensar na Baby Dream. E por que de repente isso se tornara tão difícil?  
— Preciso de algum tempo para pôr as idéias em ordem — disse. — Prefiro não fazer nada de que possa me arrepender enquanto estivermos cuidando de Nessie.  
— Quer esperar até Edward e Bella voltarem? É isso?  
— Exatamente.  
— Isso não acontecerá antes do feriado de Ação de Graças.  
Uma semana...  
— O quê? — Ela espantou-se.  
— Desculpe, já devia ter avisado, mas... Acho que estava pensando em outras coisas. Edward telefonou pouco antes de meus irmãos chegarem. Ele e Bella ainda estão na Itália, e decidiram esperar até que a mãe dela se recupere. Parece que já conseguiram conversar com mais tranqüilidade, mas ele ainda não foi capaz de convencê-la a aceitar o pedido de casamento.  
— Mas... Sete dias, Emm! Quando Carlisle volta para casa?  
— Na semana seguinte ao feriado de Ação de Graças.  
Sem perceber, Emm estava pedindo que sacrificasse tudo que havia conquistado com muito esforço. E em troca de quê? De um caso! Algumas semanas de paixão. Não podia aceitar. Sua resposta deveria ser óbvia... E seria, não fosse por um pequeno detalhe. Queria esse envolvimento tanto quanto ele.  
— Rosalie?  
— Preciso de tempo — ela respondeu, tentando manter a calma. —  
Assim que nossas vidas voltarem ao normal, eu lhe darei uma resposta.  
— No dia de Ação de Graças.  
Depois de uma breve hesitação, ela concordou.  
— Sim, no dia de Ação de Graças.  
— E até lá?  
— Não deverá me tocar. Nem um beijo, nem mesmo um abraço. Não quero ser seduzida e levada a tomar uma decisão de que possa me arrepender.  
— E se eu não concordar?  
— Então terá de explicar ao pessoal do serviço social por que sua  
esposa não vive com você.  
Os cinco dias seguintes foram os mais longos da vida de Rosalie. Agora, a quarenta e oito horas do prazo estabelecido, sentia um estranho vazio ao pensar que seus dias na Cullen estavam chegando ao fim. Emm não tentara tocá-la, o que só havia servido para estender a frustração a limites quase intoleráveis. Como resultado, não sabia se devia agradecer por ele ter cumprido a promessa ou agredi-lo por tê-la privado daquilo que mais desejava. Mas, como havia estabelecido as regras do jogo, não tinha outra alternativa senão segui-las.  
Como gostaria de poder conversar com seu pai, ouvir seus conselhos sensatos e esclarecedores. Mas não conseguira encontrá-lo nas duas últimas semanas e, apesar dos recados deixados em sua secretária eletrônica, continuava com dificuldades para localizá-lo.  
A campainha tocou.  
— Emm! — Ela chamou, terminando de trocar a fralda de Nessie. — Deve ser a assistente social. Pode abrir a porta?  
— Já estou indo! — Ele respondeu no mesmo tom.  
Rosalie terminou de vestir a pequena e levou-a para a sala.  
Emm parecia apressado, e um olhar para aquele rosto bastou para que ela concluísse que as notícias não eram nada boas.  
— Rápido! — Ele sussurrou, tomando Nessie de seus braços e correndo com ela para o quarto de hóspedes. Lá, acomodou-a dentro de um cesto de roupas limpas que deixara sobre a cama. — Venha comigo.  
— Não pode deixar o bebê aí dentro! Emm! O que está havendo?  
Sem responder, ele correu para o próprio quarto levando o cesto.  
Rosalie o seguiu. A campainha soou novamente, estridente e aguda. Abrindo a porta do armário, Emm afastou vários pares de sapatos e colocou o cesto no chão. Nessie resmungava feliz. Empurrando Rosalie para dentro do armário, ele fechou a porta.  
— Fique aí — ordenou. — Não saia e não faça nenhum barulho.  
— Emm! — Ela chamou, abrindo a porta. — O que está acontecendo?  
O toque da campainha repetiu-se, mais insistente e urgente.  
— Meu pai chegou. Fique quieta e não saia daí enquanto eu não voltar — ele repetiu, empurrando a porta.  
— Carlisle está aqui? — Rosalie assustou-se, abrindo-a novamente. — Mas ele só deveria voltar na próxima semana!  
— Não tenho tempo para discutir esse assunto agora. Papai não pode saber sobre Nessie antes que Edward e Bella estejam casados, ou não hesitará em deserdá-lo. E isso quer dizer que vocês duas terão de ficar escondidas.  
— Isso eu já entendi. Mas por que aqui? Por que não no quarto de  
hóspedes?  
— Porque este é o único lugar seguro da casa. Papai não vem ao meu quarto desde a última vez que entrou sem bater e surpreendeu a empregada arrumando minha cama — e fechou a porta.  
Rosalie abriu-a mais uma vez.  
— O que há de errado em surpreender uma empregada arrumando a cama?  
— Ela estava nua. Pelo amor de Deus, entre nesse armário e fique  
quieta, sim? — Agora a campainha ecoava ininterruptamente. — Se sair daí mais uma vez, juro que a apresentarei como minha esposa e direi que Nessie é sua filha!  
Rosalie encolheu-se dentro do armário e puxou a porta com força  
surpreendente. Era inacreditável, mas Nessie havia adormecido. Como alguém podia cochilar no meio de toda essa confusão, e dentro de um cesto de roupas?  
Os bebês são realmente criaturas estranhas...  
Podia ouvir a voz potente e furiosa falando na sala de estar. Carlisle estava gritando!  
— Já pedi desculpas — Emm respondeu, mais calmo do que se  
podia esperar. — Por que não avisou sobre sua chegada?  
— Porque queria fazer uma surpresa para o dia de Ação de Graças.  
Telefonei para o escritório, mas disseram que está trabalhando aqui no apartamento. Por quê?  
— Porque me pareceu uma boa idéia.  
Houve um longo período de silêncio, e Rosalie podia imaginar a  
expressão intrigada de Carlisle.  
— Há uma mulher aqui, certo? — Ele disparou. — Por isso demorou tanto a abrir a porta. Onde a escondeu?  
Rosalie encolheu-se ao lado do cesto de roupas.  
— Na verdade, tenho duas mulheres aqui — Emm respondeu. — Uma loira e uma morena.  
Agora Carlisle explodiria e sairia revistando cada canto do apartamento!  
Assustada, esperou ouvir seus passos no interior do quarto, mas, em vez disso, o som que chegou a seus ouvidos foi uma gargalhada estrondosa.  
— Essa foi boa, Emmett! Quase acreditei em você!  
— Não quer ir revistar o quarto? Eu as escondi lá.  
Agora ele havia enlouquecido! Em pânico, Rosalie cobriu a boca com uma das mãos para conter um grito.  
— Já pedi desculpas por aquele pequeno incidente — Carlisle finalmente suspirou. — A jovem perdoou-me, embora você nunca tenha esquecido.  
— Vamos mudar de assunto, está bem? — Emm sugeriu.  
— Era o que pretendia dizer. Onde está Rosalie? Perguntei por ela no escritório e disseram que ela também estava fora.  
— Ela tirou o dia de folga. Ultimamente tem trabalhado demais, e  
achei que já era hora dela descansar um pouco.  
— Rosalie é uma boa moça. Gosto muito dela.  
— Devo admitir que ela é muito melhor do que as aparências sugerem.  
Carlisle riu:  
— Suas palavras são mais verdadeiras do que imagina.  
— Não aposte nisso — Emm respondeu com tom seco. — Como foi a viagem à Itália? Sentimos sua falta.  
A conversa amena fez com que as vozes baixassem de tom, e Rosálie relaxou. Desta vez escapara por pouco. Se Carlisle houvesse entrado no quarto e descoberto seu esconderijo... Não queria nem pensar. Mas um dia teria de encará-lo, e não poderia simplesmente fingir que esse ano transcorrera sem qualquer dificuldade. Teria de ser honesta e revelar os fatos dos últimos dez dias.  
Se ele decidisse não cumprir o acordo, não poderia fazer nada.  
Afinal, havia sido a primeira a não cumprir sua parte no trato, e quando tomasse conhecimento dos fatos, Carlisle teria todo o direito de voltar atrás em sua oferta.  
Bem, poderia sobreviver sem a loja...  
Mas e quanto a Emm? Ele também descobriria toda a verdade sobre seu disfarce e os motivos que a levaram a adotá-lo. Carlisle revelaria os fatos verdadeiros ao filho, e isso era inevitável. E como Emm reagiria?  
Podia imaginar. Perderia o emprego, não seria mais indicada para a vaga de supervisão, e o romance entre eles terminaria antes mesmo de começar.  
Abafando um soluço, decidiu que já era hora de encarar os fatos. E a verdade era que, em algum momento, apaixonara-se perdidamente por Emmett Cullen. E por mais que sentisse a perda da Baby Dream, sofria ainda mais com a possibilidade de nunca mais vê-lo.  
Sozinha e deprimida, trancada num armário escuro, Rosalie encarou a destruição de todos os seus sonhos. E por mais que se esforçasse, não conseguiu conter as lágrimas quentes que correram por seu rosto.  
Emm acompanhou o pai até a porta e consultou o relógio.  
— É bom tê-lo novamente em casa, papai, obrigado pela visita.  
— É bom estar de volta. Decidi vir antes para reunir toda a família no jantar de Ação de Graças. Acha que será possível?  
— Sim, é uma excelente idéia — Emm sorriu, abrindo a porta. Uma  
jovem usando roupas formais estava parada diante dela, o dedo próximo da campainha.  
— Oh... Você me assustou! — Ela exclamou. Em seguida estendeu a mão. — Sou a Srta. Victoria Lysacek, sua...  
— Minha massagista! — Emm a interrompeu, agarrando sua mão e  
puxando-a para dentro do apartamento. — Finalmente!  
— Não, eu...  
— Uma loira, uma morena, e agora uma ruiva — Carlisle comentou  
sorrindo. — Sabia que estava tramando alguma coisa.  
Emm passou um braço sobre os ombros da assistente social, que  
parecia mais chocada a cada segundo.  
— Nunca consegui enganá-lo. Conversaremos mais tarde, papai — e fechou a porta.  
A Srta. Victoria Lysacek afastou-se indignada e encostou-se à porta, vermelha e ofegante,  
— Não sou sua massagista!  
— Não? — Emm devolveu com tom surpreso.  
— Não! Sou Victoria, do serviço social. Por acaso é o Sr. Cullen?  
— Em carne e osso. É um prazer conhecê-la.  
— Eu... Sou a responsável por seu caso. Tem certeza de que é mesmo Emm Cullen? Casado com Rosalie Cullen?  
— Isso mesmo.  
Não devia tê-la apresentado como sua massagista, mas havia sido a única idéia que lhe ocorrera no momento. Se fosse esperto, trataria de livrar-se dela antes que encontrasse Rosalie e Nessie escondidas no armário.  
O serviço social levaria o bebê imediatamente, se isso acontecesse.  
— Sinto muito, mas Rosalie e Nessie não estão em casa — disse,  
empurrando-a na direção da porta. — Por que não volta amanhã?  
O choro de bebê atravessou toda a extensão do apartamento e  
chegou até o corredor.  
— Se sua esposa saiu com o bebê, quem está chorando? — A  
assistente social sorriu.  
Antes que pudesse detê-la, ela voltou para o interior do apartamento e seguiu o som do choro de Nessie, hesitando diante do armário do quarto.  
Depois de envolvê-lo num olhar chocado e incrédulo, ela abriu a porta.  
Rosalie estava sentada no chão, segurando o bebê junto ao peito, ao vê-los, ela piscou várias vezes para adaptar os olhos sonolentos à luz.  
— Trancou sua esposa e sua sobrinha no armário? — Victoria  
indignou-se.  
— Não, eu... Meu pai... Rosalie... — e abriu os braços num gesto de  
resignação. — É uma longa história.  
— Tenho todo o tempo do mundo — a assistente social respondeu,  
cruzando os braços sobre o peito.  
Rosalie deixou Nessie dentro do cesto de roupa e levantou-se, mas as pernas dormentes a obrigaram a apoiar-se em Emm.  
— Minhas pernas... Quanto tempo seu pai ficou aqui?  
— Noventa minutos. Os mais longos de toda minha vida.  
— Meu Deus... — ela gemeu, passando a mão pelo rosto marcado pelas lágrimas. — Olá, sou Rosalie... Cullen — apresentou-se.  
— Victoria Lysacek. Posso saber se você e esse bebê sempre se  
escondem dentro do armário?  
— É a primeira vez, que eu saiba — Emm interferiu. — A menos que ela tenha estado em outros armários. Rosalie?  
— Só um, quando eu tinha doze anos.  
— Por favor, vamos nos ater a esse armário em especial, sim? Por que estava escondida dentro dele? — Victoria insistiu.  
— Para impedir que Carlisle, o pai de Emm, nos encontrasse.  
— Meu pai não sabe sobre a existência de Nessie — Emmett explicou. — Na verdade, ele não sabe que Rosalie e eu nos casamos. Nós... Fugimos enquanto ele estava na Itália. E até que eu conte a verdade...  
— Sua esposa e sua sobrinha terão de esconder no armário?  
— Na próxima vez usaremos o banheiro — Rosalie ofereceu.  
— Acha que assim é melhor? — Talvez fosse melhor dizer a verdade — Victoria Lysacek respondeu sem hesitar. — Acho que isso também explica a maneira estranha com que me recebeu, não?  
— Sinto muito — Emm abaixou a cabeça, tentando esconder o sorriso divertido. — Não podia apresentá-la a meu pai. Além do mais, ele já havia deduzido o pior sobre sua presença. Peço desculpas se a ofendi.  
Um rubor tingiu o rosto da assistente social e Rosalie compreendeu  
que o famoso charme dos Cullen surtia efeito mais uma vez.  
— Isso tudo é altamente irregular — Victoria balançou a cabeça.  
— Tem razão. O que acha de começarmos novamente? — Emm sugeriu. — Vamos até a cozinha para uma xícara de café, e depois lhe mostrarei o apartamento e responderei todas as perguntas. Café, Rosalie?  
— Seria ótimo.  
Rosalie retirou Nessie do cesto de roupas e acompanhou-os até a cozinha com o bebê nos braços. Mais uma vez, Emm conseguira safar-se de uma situação difícil. Como gostaria de ter esse dom! Seria um instrumento absolutamente útil nos próximos dias.  
Por quanto tempo poderia continuar vivendo uma mentira? Talvez  
fosse melhor confessar toda a verdade a Emm assim que a Srta. Lysacek se fosse. Seria franca com ele, como pretendia ser com Carlisle. Mas como Emm reagiria? Compreenderia as razões que a haviam levado a enganá-lo?  
Suspeitava que não. Na melhor das hipóteses, as revelações mudariam seu relacionamento, e não estava preparada para isso.  
— Rosalie?  
Assustada com o som da voz dele, ela levantou a cabeça e forçou um sorriso. Talvez fosse melhor tomar uma xícara de café quente e forte para clarear as idéias. Não tinha pressa, certo?  
Podia refletir antes de tomar qualquer decisão. Deixaria para reconsiderar suas opções no dia seguinte, depois de uma boa noite de sono.  
Sabia que os problemas não seriam menores no dia seguinte, mas pelo menos teria mais algumas horas para sonhar.

* * *

**(/NA: Such A Rush - Coldplay)**

-

Muito obrigada pelas reviews... AMO recebê-las... Desculpa por não ter respondido elas dessa vez... No próximo capítulo eu responderei... *--*

-

Sei que demorei... e peço desculpas... mal chegeui de viagem e jah to atolada de trabalhos da escola... (jah tenho trabalho para o 3º bimestre... O.o)

Desculpa a demora.. prometo que o próximo não vai demorar tanto... *--*

Bjos!!


	10. The Truth

**********CAPÍTULO IX - The Truth (A Verdade)**

_A Grande Mentira.  
__**Dia 346 e a situação de Rosalie não podia ser pior... ou podia?**_

No dia seguinte, Rosalie acordou ainda mais confusa que antes. A única coisa que sabia era que queria Emm, mas ele não a queria, pelo menos não como esperava. E essa certeza a devastava.

— Vai sair?— Ela perguntou ao encontrá-lo na sala, vestido com roupas formais.

— Papai vai me encontrar no escritório. Ele quer um relatório detalhado e atualizado sobre todas as operações. E como não quero correr o risco de recebê-lo aqui novamente...

— E quanto a Edward e Bella?

— Devem chegar amanhã. Já teriam telefonado, caso houvesse alguma mudança de planos. Vai ficar aqui com Nessie, não é? Se papai perguntar por você, direi que está doente.

— Mais mentiras...

— Sei que é difícil, mas esclarecemos tudo assim que Edward voltar. O que acha de confessarmos nossos pecados quando toda essa confusão terminar? — Ele sugeriu, abraçando-a com ternura. — Teremos uma conversa franca e poremos nossas cartas na mesa.

— Seria ótimo.

— Eu já esperava que dissesse algo parecido. — Incapaz de conterse, ele beijou-a rapidamente nos lábios. — Sei que estou quebrando nosso acordo, mas não posso evitar. Quero você...

Nesse instante, todas as dúvidas desapareceram. Contaria a verdade a Emm assim que a situação de Nessie estivesse definida, e então ele resolveria o que fazer. Jamais amara alguém como amava esse homem, e estava disposta a aceitar o que ele quisesse oferecer.

— Também quero você — confessou.

— Repita.

— Quero você. Muito...

— Tem certeza de que não está deixando a frustração falar por você? Tem certeza de que não mudará de idéia quando Nessie sair de nossas vidas?

— Tenho.

— Não sabe como isso me faz feliz. Adoraria carregá-la para a cama agora mesmo, mas preciso ir...

— Vai passar o dia todo no escritório?

— Espero estar de volta para o almoço — ele sorriu, beijando-a novamente nos lábios antes de partir.

Rosalie respirou fundo. Mais um ou dois dias e a mentira chegaria ao fim. Edward e Bella viriam buscar Nessie, e ela e Emm poderiam ter uma conversa franca e esclarecedora. Mais aliviada, voltou para o quarto de hóspedes, onde a pequena agitava-se no berço.

Estava voltando para a cozinha com o bebê nos braços, quando a campainha a fez mudar o rumo. Mais tarde compreenderia a verdadeira utilidade do olho mágico, mas nesse momento nem pensou em verificar quem estava do outro lado da porta.

E o visitante inesperado era Carlisle Cullen.

Depois de examiná-la com olhos arregalados, detendo-se nos cabelos despenteados e dourados e no robe que pertencia ao seu filho mais velho, ele disparou:

— Não está usando seus óculos! E os cabelos...

— Eu sei. Voltaram à cor natural. Não quer entrar? — Ela suspirou.

— Todos os meus planos... — Carlisle gemeu aflito, seguindo-a até a sala de estar. — Arruinados!

— Não é tão ruim quanto parece.

E seria melhor ainda se soubesse o que dizer!

— Como aconteceu? — Carlisle quis saber. Tinha de inventar uma boa história, e depressa!

Felizmente Nessie decidiu colaborar e começou a chorar.

— Preciso preparar a mamadeira. Será que pode cuidar dela um instante?

Carlisle olhou para a criança como se só então a tivesse notado, e seus olhos iluminaram-se imediatamente. — Ora, ora... Quem é essa belezinha?

— Essa é Renesmee... sua neta.

— Minha... neta? Mas isso é maravilhoso! Quanto tempo ela tem?

— Três meses.

— Três... três meses? — Carlisle repetiu, fazendo algumas contas rápidas.

— O disfarce não funcionou.

— Isso eu já havia percebido.

Nessie começou a chorar e agitou-se nos braços do avô.

— Ela está com fome — Rosalie indicou, dividida entre a vergonha e o alívio. — Não quer uma xícara de café? Preciso preparar a mamadeira.

— Seria ótimo — ele aceitou, seguindo-a até a cozinha. — Diga-me,

Rosalie, como tudo isso aconteceu?

— É uma longa história...

— Não tenho pressa — ele respondeu, sentando-se para saborear o café e dar a mamadeira à neta. — Disse que o disfarce não funcionou? Nem mesmo por um dia?

— Emm não é um homem fácil de se enganar — ela sorriu, servindo-se de uma xícara de café.

— Mas uma jovem com a sua formação... não conseguiu resistir aos encantos do meu filho?

— É difícil...

— Mesmo assim... Pensei que quisesse iniciar um negócio próprio.

Tinha certeza de que nosso acordo a manteria afastada dos braços de Emm. Deve amá-lo muito, ou não teria desistido de seu sonho.

— Eu tentei, Carlisle — ela confessou, os olhos cheios de lágrimas. — Usei o disfarce, fingi ser noiva, mas Emm... Ele, eu...

— Sinto muito, meu bem. De qualquer forma, devo dizer que estou muito decepcionado. Espero que você e Emm tenham assumido a responsabilidade por esse ato impensado. Por mais que essa criança signifique para mim, por maior que seja o amor que sinto por meu filho, não hesitaria em deserdá-los se ele não houvesse tomado essa atitude.

— Que... atitude?

— Casar-se, é claro! Vocês se casaram, não?

O som de passos precedeu a resposta firme às suas costas.

— É claro que nos casamos, papai.

Assustada, Rosalie virou-se e viu Emm parado na porta da cozinha. Era evidente que escutara cada palavra da conversa, e estava furioso.

— O que está fazendo aqui, pai? Pensei ter combinado um encontro no escritório. Só voltei porque esqueci minha pasta.

— Pensei em passar por aqui para irmos juntos, mas... Parece que esqueceu de me dizer alguma coisa ontem, não é?

— Se me lembro bem, mencionei uma loira e uma morena escondidas em meu quarto.

— Pensei que fosse uma piada. Por que não disse a verdade? Você se casou, teve uma filha, e não contou nada a seu pai?

— Se eu tivesse contado, o que teria feito?

— Teria voltado para casa, é claro!

— Aí está. Os médicos queriam que descansasse, e não teria relaxado se houvesse voltado da Itália antes do previsto.

— Médicos! O que eles sabem? Sou forte como um cavalo!

— Um cavalo cardíaco.

— Não estamos discutindo minha saúde, Emm! Pelo que pude compreender, descobriu a verdade sobre Rosalie, certo?

Emm serviu-se de uma xícara de café e encarou-a.

— Sobre o disfarce e o falso noivado? Sim, descobri tudo. Mas não havia contado com o envolvimento do pai nessa história, e era evidente que pretendia pedir explicações assim que estivesse a sós com Rosalie.

— Está aborrecido comigo? — Carlisle perguntou.

— Deveria?

— Por isso não me falou sobre Renesmee? Estava zangado com minhas mentiras?

— Não, papai. Deixei de informá-lo para mantê-lo afastado das empresas pelo tempo necessário. Nesse último ano, você conseguiu recuperar-se e eu assumi o controle dos negócios.

— Então fiz bem em contratar Rosalie. Ela o ajudou a concentrar-se no trabalho.

— Não precisa envolver mais ninguém nesse assunto — Emm comentou, lutando para manter a calma. — Devia ter confiado em mim e em minha capacidade de trabalho, sem interferir.

— Talvez. Mas quis garantir que teria um ano para concentrar-se no trabalho, sem... Tentações irresistíveis. Mas agora isso não será mais um problema — ele sorriu, virando-se para Rosalie. — Uma vez apaixonado, um Cullen não tem olhos para outra mulher.

Rosalie estava à beira das lágrimas. Como gostaria que isso fosse verdade! Enquanto lavava a xícara de café, respirou fundo para engolir o pranto e depois se aproximou de Carlisle.

— Será que pode nos dar licença? — Pediu, tomando Nessie nos braços.

— Hora do banho.

Carlisle levantou-se.

— Estou feliz por ter voltado para o feriado de Ação de Graças.

Agora sei que tenho algo importante a agradecer.

Rosalie saiu da sala sem dizer nada, torcendo para que Emm compreendesse seu olhar suplicante e a deixasse explicar os motivos que a levaram a mentir.

Vinte minutos mais tarde, Rosalie e Nessie se juntaram a Emm para despedir-se de Carlisle. Ao lado do mais velho dos irmãos Cullen, ela sorria e fazia o possível para desempenhar o papel da esposa feliz. Mas, no instante em que Carlisle desapareceu no elevador, Emm virou-se furioso.

— Todas as palavras que saíram de sua boca foram mentiras, não é? — Disparou, chutando a porta com tamanha violência que ela voltou a se abrir.

— Nem todas — Rosalie defendeu-se, retrocedendo alguns passos.

Temendo assustar o bebê com uma discussão, foi até o centro da sala e colocou-a sobre o cobertor que havia deixado estendido sobre o tapete.

— Além do mais — disse, recusando-se a ser intimidada — e quanto às suas mentiras?

— Menti para proteger minha sobrinha. Foram mentiras necessárias.

— Mesmo assim, foram mentiras. Fiz tudo que pude para ajudá-lo desde que Nessie chegou, menti para a polícia e para o serviço social a fim de ajudar Edward e Bella... O que mais quer de mim? Menti ate para o seu pai! E isso me custou a chance de iniciar um negócio próprio — ela explodiu, incapaz de conter as lágrimas por mais tempo. Emm lhe ofereceu um lenço.

— Pode explicar melhor esse acordo que fez com meu pai, por favor?

— Você já conhece a maior parte da história. O disfarce, o anel de fnoivado...

— Ele a fez usar aquelas coisas ridículas?

— Carlisle acreditava que essa seria a única maneira de garantir sua aposentadoria. Todas as secretárias apaixonavam-se por você e acabavam criando uma enorme confusão no escritório, e ele achava que comigo seria diferente.

— Por quê?

— Porque com o disfarce e o anel de noivado, você não tentaria

aproximar-se. E mesmo que tentasse, eu teria um bom motivo para

resistir.

— Seu negócio.

— Isso mesmo. Quando nos conhecemos no concurso de jovens

empreendedores, Carlisle percebeu que eu queria muito ter meu próprio negócio e propôs um trato. Se eu trabalhasse para você durante um ano e mantivesse nosso relacionamento num nível estritamente profissional, ele financiaria a Baby Dream.

— E por que queria tanto um negócio próprio?

— Por causa de minha mãe. Planejávamos abrir a loja juntas, e

venderíamos os mais lindos bichinhos de pelúcia que já se viu. Era ela quem os fazia. Mas... Mamãe morreu pouco antes do concurso. Continuei lutando para abrir a loja e realizar seu sonho. Sei que foi errado mentir para você, mas na época tudo parecia simples e inofensivo, e... — parou, incapaz de conter as lágrimas.

— Por que não me disse? Quando as outras mentiras foram

descobertas, por que não falou tudo de uma vez? Não contava com minha compreensão?

— Você tinha todas aquelas desculpas maravilhosas para as minhas mentiras, mas nenhuma delas era verdadeira. Sabia que me odiaria quando descobrisse que minha verdadeira motivação havia sido a ganância.

— É claro que não odeio você — ele protestou, tomando-a nos braços e acariciando seu rosto molhado. — Papai estava certo. Não teria sido capaz de me manter longe de você se não fosse por aquele anel de noivado.

Emm beijou-a com urgência, arrastando-a para um mundo de sensações intensas. Rosalie nem pensou em resistir. Amava esse homem, e se tudo que podia ter eram alguns minutos em seus braços, então não os desperdiçaria. A decisão estava tomada.

— Emm... quero você. Agora!

Dominado pelo desejo, ele começou a despi-la com movimentos

ansiosos enquanto a levava até o sofá. Minutos depois estavam seminus, o corpo de Rosalie coberto pelo dele e as mãos ocupadas com a exploração sensual e provocante.

— Rosalie...

— O que é?

— Eu não disse nada — ele gemeu, os lábios deslizando sobre seu

pescoço.

— Rosalie?

— O quê?

— O quê?

— Você me chamou?

— Já disse que não.

— Rosalie?

De repente os dois pararam e trocaram um olhar apavorado.

— Rosalie! — Uma voz masculina insistiu da porta da sala.

— Oh, não! — Ela sussurrou, enterrando o rosto no peito de Emm.

— Quem é você? — Ele trovejou, notando a presença do invasor no

meio de sua sala. — O que está fazendo em meu apartamento?

— Meu Deus! — O desconhecido exclamou com tom chocado. — Sou o Reverendo...

— Sou a Srta. Caruthers, do serviço social — uma voz feminina

interrompeu. Em seguida uma mulher surgiu de trás do Reverendo e brandiu uma prancheta como se fosse uma espada. — Sou a assistente social encarregada do seu caso e do bem estar do bebê!

— Não — Emm protestou. — A Srta. Lysacek está cuidando do nosso caso.

— Estava, eu a substitui. Ela entregou um relatório tão confuso, tão

cheio de absurdos como armários, cestos de roupa e fugas, que...

— Fugas? — O ministro repetiu. — Disse fugas?

— Exatamente — a assistente social afirmou. — A pobre Srta. Lysacek fez uma bagunça tão grande que foi afastada do caso. E a culpa é toda sua — acusou, apontando para Emm.

Ele olhou para os intrusos e para Rosalie.

— Virem-se — ordenou.

Hesitantes, os dois obedeceram e permaneceram de costas até que, vestidos, Emm e Rosalie avisaram que já podiam conversar como pessoas normais... Ou quase.

— Será que alguém pode explicar como entraram aqui? — Emm

disparou furioso.

— A porta estava aberta — o reverendo adiantou-se com tom

constrangido. — Agora é sua vez. A que fuga essa mulher acabou de referir-se? E ela falou sobre um bebê...

Rosalie agarrou o braço de Emm na tentativa de silenciá-lo, mas foi

inútil.

— Ela referia-se à nossa fuga. Minha e de Rosalie. Casamos às

escondidas.

— Vocês... Se casaram? — O reverendo gaguejou.

— Sim, nós nos casamos.

— Não, não! — Rosalie negou. — Eu posso explicar.

A Srta. Caruthers começou a escrever freneticamente! Nessie, cansada de ser negligenciada, rompeu num choro furioso.

— Vocês têm um bebê? — O religioso arregalou os olhou.

— Não! — Rosalie gritou.

— Talvez — Emm falou mais alto. — Depende de quem você é — e

virou-se para Rosalie. — Onde está o resumo de Jasper? Acho que me perdi. Que história contamos ao ministro?

— Não há nenhum ministro em nosso maldito resumo!

— Rosalie! — O reverendo censurou-a, chocado com seu vocabulário.

— Desculpe — ela gemeu, virando-se para Emm. — Alguma vez

comentei que meu pai é um ministro metodista?

— Não. Vamos ver se imagino o resto. Esse cidadão é seu pai, certo?

— Bingo!

— Devo avisá-los que, se não estão casados, as repercussões serão imediatas — a assistente social interferiu. — Garanto que sofrerão as conseqüências se descobrirmos que andaram mentindo para nós. Afinal, são casados, ou não?

— Srta. Caruthers — Emm sorriu.

— Não se aproxime de mim! Foi isso que fez com a própria Victoria, não foi? Percebemos que havia acontecido alguma coisa quando ela decidiu usar os cabelos soltos e mudou a cor do batom.

Rosalie levou a mão aos cabelos.

— Sim, ele parece ter esse efeito sobre as mulheres.

— Pois comigo não vai funcionar! — a Srta. Caruthers afirmou. — Não desperdice seu charme, Sr. Cullen!

— Eu nem havia pensado nisso — ele encolheu os ombros. —

Francamente, acho que meu charme acabou.

A assistente social tentou esconder a decepção provocada pela resposta.

— Veremos o que a Sra. Cuthbert tem a dizer sobre isso tudo. Ela é minha supervisora, e garanto que não ficará nada contente quando tomar conhecimento dos fatos — e saiu sem esperar pela resposta.

Um instante depois todos ouviram a batida da porta. Apavorada, Rosalie voltou-se para o pai.

— Aposto que está querendo saber o que significa tudo isso — disse, forçando um sorriso hesitante.

* * *

(The Truth - Kris Allen)

Meus amores..

Me perdoem pela mega demora, mas muitos problemas pessoais, resultaram em eu só poder postar agora..

A fic tá já na reta final, mas um capítulo e um epílogo para terminar a história de Rose, Emm e Nessie.. *-*

Muito obrigado pelas reviews, eu amo recebe-las, e desculpa por não respondê-las desta vez... =D'

Prometo não sumir mais... kkk'

BJOS!

p.s.: ministro e reverendo dá no mesmo.. ^^


End file.
